I Work Alone
by panny03
Summary: Two secret agents that always work alone. What will happen when they are put on the same mission? Will they get along or kill each other? Just read and see. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Bra Briefs

"Pan get your ass out of bed or we are going to be late," I yelled at her as I pounded on her door.

"I'm sleeping Bra, go away," She yelled back at me.

"NO, NOW IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED BY YOURSELF I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU. AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEN DON'T YOU?"

"FINE, I'M UP!" She yelled as I heard her get out of bed. Pan was not a morning person. She'll be fine once she has her morning coffee, but until then I will keep my distance, she's stronger than me.

Sorry, let me introduce myself and tell you a little be about what is going on. My name is Bra Briefs, yes I'm the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs, and Trunks Briefs is my brother. He and I are very close. Okay enough about that. Let me start off by saying that Pan and I have shared this apartment; if you can call it that it is huge, since we graduated high school. We work together, but I am only going to tell you about me and what I do. I am a lawyer, and a very good one. I have won every case that anyone has seen. You see I only prosecute public case a couple times a year, I am actually in something like the CIA, except we are undercover agents. I prosecute people in secret, the public knows about what happens to them but they never know when they are arrest or prosecuted. Being as everything is so secretive I have an alias, everyone at the Institute, that's what we call it, knows me as Jennifer Mason and I always have to wear a necklace that puts a glamour on my face so I don't look like me. My family doesn't know that I work for the Institute; they think I am just a prosecuting attorney for the state. Well I am that but only so people don't get suspicious.

Enough about my job let me tell you about me. I am 24 years old and I have a long term boyfriend. His name is Goten Son. Yes he is Pan's uncle. He is 26 years old and his is a lawyer too and just as good as me. Pan is my best friend; she's like a sister to me. We grew up together and are the same age. She is the only person that knows my secret identity, but that is for good reason. But I will let her tell you about that, right now I need a cup of coffee.

Sorry so short but it was just and introduction. The next chapter is about Pan,


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Pan Son

Why did morning have to come so soon? Mornings are evil I tell you evil. Is that coffee I smell? That is coffee, I must have some now. Sorry everyone, let me introduce myself, my name is Pan Son. I am the daughter of Doctors Gohan and Videl Son. I'm 24 years old and I have no boyfriend, I really don't have time for one. My job keeps me busy. How Bra does it I will never know. What is my job you ask; well I am a Secret Agent. This means I go under cover when needed, spy on people, and yeah I even assassinate people if the need comes up, I don't like to do it but sometimes I have to. I am the best Secret Agent the Institute has. At the Institute they know me as Allison Mason. Yes I know I have the same last name as Bra. We pose as sisters while at work. I even have a necklace that puts a glamour on my face, just like the one Bra has. We look like twins except my hair is blonde and hers is black. That is the only way people are able to tell us apart.

I am the best agent at the Institute has, and I always work alone. My family thinks I am a detective. I wish I could tell them what I do, but it would only put them in danger. I hate lying to them. Especially Trunks Briefs, Bra's older brother. He is 26, and I love him. I have loved him for as long as I can remember, but he only looks to me as a little sister. Well I am in the kitchen now, and I need my coffee or I will be a grouch all day. So we will talk more later. Maybe you can even see what my next assignment is. Until then, bye.

Sorry so short. I promise as soon as I get the introductions done the chapters will be longer. Next Chapter is about Goten.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Goten Son

3…2…1 BANG! Who needs an alarm clock when you live with Trunks? I thought as I crawled out of bed. It has been the same thing every morning since we moved into this house eight years ago, when we were 18 and decided that we needed to get away from our parents.

Oh, sorry how silly of me, let me introduce myself. I am Goten Son, I am a lawyer. But I am not your typical lawyer; I work for the something I like to call the Institute. I am the best laywer that the institute has. I won't tell you exactly what I do you will find that our later, but I will tell you what my name at the institute is. They call me Jeff Smith. The only person that knows my secret identity is Trunks. I am dating his sister Bra and I hate lying to her, but in order to keep her safe I can't tell her. At least not yet. I forgot to mention that I not only work for the institute but as part of my cover I also try a couple of public cases a year for the state attorney's office as one of the prosecuting attorney's. Come to think about it Bra really doesn't prosecute that many case anymore, I wonder why. She is really good, just as good as me, we never loose a case.

Well I need my coffee and I need a shower so bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Trunks Briefs

BEEP! BEEP! BE…CRASH! Damn piece of shit thing, whoever invented alarm clocks anyways? I was having the greatest dream, I was with the girl of my dreams, (no pun intended) and we were just about to kiss when that damn thing went off. I crawled out of bed and went to my bathroom and climbed into the shower. I needed a cold shower. I stepped out of the shower and I smelled one the best things in the morning, coffee.

How rude of my, let me introduce myself the name is Trunks Briefs. Yes I am the son of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs and Bra Briefs is my little sister. You are probably wondering who the girl of my dreams is, well she is the niece of my best friend and best friend to my little sister, her name is Pan Son. She is beautiful, but I a am a fraid to say anything to her because I couldn't bare for her to reject me and then never talk to me again. Well anyways I guess I should tell you about my job. You see everyone thinks I am the President of Capsule Corporation, but in reality that is just a cover, you see I am actually a secret agent. Yup, and I love my job. My favorite parts of the job or going undercover and spying on people, but the part I hate is when I have to assassinate people. I don't like to but I have to at times. My secret name at the Institute is Justin Roads. I am the best damn agent they have.

Goten is the only person who knows my secret identity. You see we have watches we wear that put a glamour on our face so no one can find out who we really are. Well I have to finish getting ready for work so maybe we will talk later. Until then I need my coffee.

Well next chapter will be longer and will be in the author's point of view. Hope you like it. Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 At the Institute

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

Bra and Pan walked out of their apartment and hopped into Pan's car. It was her turn to drive. They drove a couple blocks until they came to a tunnel that was blocked off and said under construction. They looked around and didn't see anyone so they headed into the tunnel and Bra said, "Glamour time, Pan."

"Yup," Pan said as she touched her necklace and then Bra touched hers. Pan's sleek black hair turned a golden blonde and her onyx eyes turned blue. Bra's light blue hair turned jet black and her cerulean eyes turned onyx. Bra reached into her purse and pulled out two watches. These watches did many things, but the two most important things were they were communicators and they were ki hiders. Bra handed Pan hers as she put hers on.

When they were finished with that, Bra pressed a button on the dash board and said, "Agents Jennifer and Allison Mason reporting for duty."

"An annoying voice came on and said, "Fingerprint and Vocal identification needed."

Bra put her on the screen that had appeared and said, "This is Agent Jennifer Mason, Lawyer."

Pan took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it flat against the screen and said, "This is Agent Allison Mason, The best undercover agent you have. Now open the damn door."

"Identities confirmed. Welcome back Jennifer and Allison," As the voice said this, the road opened up and they drove in.

Once inside Allison parked the car and pushed a button on her watch and said, "Open my messages please."

"Message one of one, 'Great job on the bust last night Allison. You truly are a great agent. Now I have another assignment for you, so you and Jennifer need to get your late asses up her right now.' End of message."

"Ooo, how does she no when we are late?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know but it kind of creeps me out, well sis, we had better get up there before the boss lady kills us," Allison said as the two of them pulled out a security key and used it to open up an elevator. "I wonder what this assignment is. I hope it is full of danger."

"Just be careful and make sure you get enough evidence so I can but whoever it is in jail. There is nothing better than a court battle."

As they stepped off the elevator they saw two figures walking towards them and Allison said, "Don't look know but dumb and dumber are coming towards us."

"We are late enough we don't have time for those two idiots," Jennifer said.

"Look what the cat drug in," Jeff said.

"Look its dumb ass and his sidekick moron," Allison said.

"So Allison, when are we going out?" Justin asked.

"Hell has a better chance of freezing over," Allison said.

"Shot down again," Jeff said.

"Her lose, if she doesn't want to go out with the best agent here at the institute that's her stupidity."

"YOU'RE NOT THE BEST AGENT I AM!" Jennifer yelled.

"NO I AM! YOU ARE SECOND BEST!" Justin yelled back.

"NO YOU ARE JUST AND ARROGENT ASSHOLE!"

"WELL YOU ARE A CONCIETED BITCH!"

"WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT SECOND RATE LIKE YOU!"

"I'M NOT SECOND RATE, I'M THE BEST!"

"YEAH THE BEST NEXT TO ME!"

Jennifer and Jeff stood there watching the top two agents in the Institute argue, they knew better then to try to intervene. After about 15 minutes of their arguing the two top bosses were walking down the hall to find their respective agents when they saw the fight. They both rolled their eyes and ran up to the arguing agents and in unison yelled, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Allison and Justin both shut up and turned to see their superiors standing their scowling at them. Allison was the first to speak, "I'm sorry Madison, but this arrogant asshole was trying to tell me that he's better than me."

"Well I am better then you, so you should just accept it," Justin said.

"You are not," Allison yelled back.

"Justin stop antagonizing Allison."

"But, Jason, she started it," Justin whined.

"I don't care who started it I am finishing it, now all of you in my office now," Jason yelled.

"I have a meeting with Madison so I don't think I can go in your office," Allison said. The only person at the Institute Allison and Jennifer had to answer to was Madison. And the only person that Justin and Jeff had to listen to was Jason.

"I think you do, now get into that office now," Madison said.

"Yes ma'am," Allison said sighing in defeat and following Madison into the office behind Jason and Justin.

"Those two sure hate each other," Jennifer said.

"Yeah they sure do," Jeff said.

"YOU TWO NEED TO GET IN HERE TWO!" Madison yelled.

Jeff and Jennifer walked into the room and shut the door behind them. This was going to be a long day.

I bet you are wondering who Madison and Jason are, well all will be revealed later. Hope you like it so far


	6. Chapter 6 A New Mission

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

Madison and Jason sat behind the large desk and Madison said, "Jennifer and Jeff you two sit over there and listen." She was pointing to a couch at one end of the room.

Allison was leaning against the wall on one end of the room while Justin was leaning against a wall at the other end. They were glaring at each other and if looks could kill they would both be dead a thousand times over.

Jason was looking back and fourth between the two agents and said, "You two need to sit in front of this desk right now before I have both or you suspended."

Justin reluctantly walked over and took a seat in front of the desk, while Allison just stood in her spot and said, "Sorry but you can't suspend me, I don't work for you."

"No but you work for me and if you don't sit down I will suspend you," Madison said glaring at Allison.

"I don't want to sit beside that arrogant jackass. I can here you fine from over here."

"Better to be an arrogant jackass then a self centered bitch," Justin said.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF EITHER OF YOU UNTIL WE SAY SO, DO YOU TWO GOT ME? NOW ALLISON SIT YOUR ASS DOWN IN THAT CHAIR NOW!" Madison yelled. She was sick of the fighting already. They were the top two agents in the Institute and they fought like children.

"Now let's get down to business," Jason said.

"Let me start this meeting off by saying, good work last night Allison we couldn't have done it without you," Jason said.

"Thank you sir," Allison said and threw a smirk at Justin.

"And Justin you got us useful good information last night," Madison said.

"Thank you ma'am," Justin said throwing a smirk at Allison who just rolled her eyes.

"Good now that all that's out of the way, are you two ready for your next mission?"

"Always," They both said in unison and then looked at each other and scowled.

"Great, let me tell you the background on it. You two know the Numbers Gang?"

"Yeah, a girl named Marron Numbers and her fiancé Ubb something are the leaders of it. They have been gaining power and followers for awhile now, but we have been unable to get a location on them." Jennifer said.

"Correct, but now we have a plan. It seems they are recruiting; they are looking for people that are good at spying and assassinating." Jason said.

"Well then were do I sign up?" Allison asked.

"Yeah were?" Justin asked.

"They want the best spy and assassin, not the second best," Allison said smirking.

"That's why it's going to be me," Justin said.

"Yeah right…"

"Would you two put a sock in it!" Jason yelled.

Madison chuckled as the two glared at each other. Finally she said, "You both are going in undercover. Jason and I have talked it over and we want the TWO best agents in the Institute working on this."

"Yes, look neither one of you may believe it but you two are equal, neither one of you can beat the other so just deal with it," Jason said.

"So what are we going to do?" Justin asked.

Madison and Jason looked at each other and Jason said, "We'll who wants to be the spy and who wants to be the assassin?"

"Well I think I should be the spy," Allison said.

"And why is that?" Justin asked.

But before she could answer Jeff and Jennifer had gotten up and walked over to the group where Jennifer proceeded to say, "I think Allison should be the spy, because Marron and her gang are going to be more apt to believe that a woman is a spy than an assassin."

"Sorry man I would have to agree with Jennifer," Jeff said.

"Good now that we have that decided," Jason said. "On with the next piece business."

"And what's that?" Allison asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see the gang is only recruiting married couples," Madison said.

The two agents looked at each other and then turned to their bosses and said, "HELL NO!"

"You two don't have a choice," Jason said firmly.

"Come on Madison I thought I was your favorite agent," Allison whined.

"Yeah Jason, do you hate me that much?"

"Listen you two, we want you both back her and ready to get briefed on this mission at 6 tomorrow morning. Do you hear me and if you are one minute late it will be your ass," Jason said.

"Fine," they both said in unison and then left the room.

"Jeff, Jennifer wait a minute," Madison said.

"What do you need?"

"You two will be playing an important part of this mission. Not only will you two be working together to prosecute this but, you two will be the middle men. The loving couple there will report to you and you will report back to us," Jason said.

"That's fine with us," Jennifer said.

"You mean you two aren't going to argue with me on this?" Madison asked.

"No, unlike those two, we get along," Jeff said.

"Good, because you may have to play mediator. Alright why don't you take the rest of the day off and tell the other two to as well," Madison said.

"Thank you ma'am," Jennifer and Jeff said as they walked out of the room.

Madison got up and locked the door and walked back to Jason. She sat down on the desk in front of him and said, "I hope those two don't kill each other we really need them to get as much information on them as we can."

Jason grabbed Madison and pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck and then said, "We were just like them remember?"

"How could I forget? You were such an arrogant jackass and you wouldn't quit asking me out."

"Yeah and you were a conceited bitch, and you would always turn me down."

"Yeah well I knew your reputation and I wasn't about to be another notch in your headboard. Besides I was in love with someone else"

"After you finally gave into me, you weren't another notch were you? No, I made you mine. And I've been happy ever since. Yeah you were in love with someone else alright, you were in love with my alter ego," Jason said pulling Madison into a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss Madison said, "We had better get to our other job before they notice we aren't there."

Pouting Jason said, "Oh Madison come on can't we have just a little bit of fun?"

"Tonight I promise, now let's go," Madison said getting off Jason's lap and walking towards the door.

Who are Madison and Jason? You will find out who they are and more about them later on. But anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 A Bad Day

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

By the time Jennifer left Jason's office Allison was already back at the car.

"What took you so long?" Allison asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Would you chill out?" Jennifer yelled getting into the car.

"How can I chill out when I have to live with that arrogant jackass under the same roof? At least we won't have to share a bedroom. I hope not at least and if we do then if the Numbers Gang doesn't kill him first I will!" Allison said as they made their way back to the tunnel. Once in the tunnel they both touched their necklaces and Allison and Jennifer were replaced with Pan and Bra.

"Oh Pan it's not that bad. Besides it's not like you have two cases to work on, like I do," Bra said as she touched up her make up and thought, _Yeah I not only have two huge cases to work on I have to play babysitter to a couple of grown agents._

"Well at least Jeff isn't half as bad as Justin. If he even once tells me to make him breakfast or calls me honey I will be forced to go super on his sorry ass," Pan said as her eyes flashed teal.

Bra couldn't help but laugh this was going to be a long mission. "You know you can't do that! I have an idea."

"How I can kill him and make it look like the Numbers Gang did it," Pan said very excitedly.

"Nice try, but no, why don't you go visit your parents at the hospital for awhile, that always seems to cheer you up when you've had a bad day and then I will make dinner tonight and Goten and Trunks can come over. But first you have to drop me off at the apartment so I can get my car, I have to go to my other job and get started on this case Goten and I are prosecuting."

"I don't even that will help, but I need to go visit my parents so I will go. Well here we are now make sure that you and Uncle Goten get some work done," Pan said as she stopped in front of their apartment.

Bra stepped out of the car and said, "Oh and Pan, don't forget to call my brother and tell him that I am cooking dinner for the four of us tonight."

"Alright, but why am I calling him? He's your brother."

"Because you're the one in love with him."

"So what if I am, it's not as though he has those feelings for me."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"No, I couldn't bear it if he rejects me and never wants to talk to me again. I will just deal with being his friend, at least I get to be near him."

"Whatever Pan, wait I know why you haven't told him you love him, your secretly in love with Justin," Bra said with a smirk she knew that would get Pan fired up. Bra shut the car door before Pan could say anything else and walked up to their apartment.

_How could she say a thing like that? I couldn't possible like a baka like him. He is such an arrogant ass. Grrrr. Damn it, I did like my job._ Pan thought on her way to the hospital that her parents not only worked at, but also owned.

**Meanwhile **

Trunks was speeding down the road and Goten was hanging on for dear life. They had long since taken the glamour off by pressing a button on their watches.

"Trunks slow down your going to get us both killed," Goten yelled.

"I can't believe I have to work with someone, let alone her. How could Jason do that to me? I thought I was a good agent, I have never been caught and I have pulled my missions off without incident," Trunks continued to whine.

"Look I don't think that it has anything to do with that. I think Jason and Madison just want their best agents on it and deal with the fact that you two are the best agents that The Institute has."

"I am way better than her."

"No you are not, just face the fact that you two are equal in skill. Neither one of you are able to out do the other. You know what I think?"  
"Oh tell me what do you think oh brilliant one," Trunks said with a hint of sarcasm.

"First you need to drop me off at the house; I need to get my car. Anyways I think that you like her…"

"Oh hell no…"

"Just shut up and listen for a minute. You like her and she likes you why else would you two fight like you do? I mean look at Bulma and Vegeta, those two fight like you and Allison do and they are in love with each other, you and Bra are signs of that."

"I do not like her trust me, there is only one girl for me," Trunks said matter-of-factly, totally ignoring the comment about his parents.

"Oh yeah and who would that be?" Goten had an idea of who it was but he wasn't sure, so he promised himself that he wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

"Nice try Goten, but I am not ready to tell anyone yet. When I am you will be the first to know, I promise."

"I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me?"

"Because I need to find out how she feels about me first," _And besides she's your niece and I'm not ready to face Gohan yet._

"Fine. Hey I will be home late; Bra and I have this huge case to work on."

"Jeez you have two cases to work on now, how are you going to keep up and not get facts mixed?" Trunks asked as he pulled into their driveway.

"Oh it's easy I have done it before," Goten said as he got out of the car and then added before shutting the door, "I just don't know how I am going to do that and baby sit two grown agents." Goten shut the door and ran inside, he had to get to the office before Bra wondered where he was at.

_Baby sit, why would he have to baby sit us. Oh yeah to make sure we don't kill each other, well I must think of way to annoy her, because that's what I do. If I am going to be stuck in a house with her, then I will have to annoy the hell out of her._ Trunks thought as he made his way to Capsule Corporation Offices, still pissed that his has to work with Allison.

Once he made it to the office he threw his briefcase on his desk and told his secretary to get him a cup of coffee.

**Meanwhile**

Pan walked into the hospital and approached the front desk and asked, "Is Gohan Son in his office?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want to be disturbed," But Pan ignored her and started walking away. "Miss I said he doesn't want to be disturbed so if you don't leave I will have you escorted out by security."

Pan stopped, turned around and said, "Do you who I am?"

"No I don't."

"Well let me tell you, I am Pan Son, Gohan and Videl's daughter, so I think he won't mind if I disturb him."

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Son it's only my second day and I had no idea what you looked like."

Pan rolled her eyes and said, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Miss Son if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm 24," Pan said as she started to walk away.

"What? Are you serious? Dr. Gohan and Dr. Videl don't look old enough to have a daughter that is 24."

"Well I am 24, they had me when they were 19. Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to my father," Pan said as she walked away. She walked down the hallway and stopped when she came to a door that said: DR. GOHAN SON. Pan went to open the door when she heard giggling coming from the office so she decided to knock. She had already had a bad day, she didn't need to be scarred for life, by seeing her parents in an intimate moment.

"Go away, I said I didn't want to be bothered, I'm busy," Gohan yelled through the door.

Pan was already angry and this just irritated her, "DAD IT'S ME…" Pan's cell phone rang so she answered it but not before her father said, "Sorry Panny, come in."

Pan opened the door as she opened her cell phone and said, "Hi, can you hold on a minute?"

"Yeah," Came the voice from the other line.

When Pan looked up she saw her mother sitting on her father's lap and said, "Um I will talk to you two in a minute," Pan turned away and said, "Who is this?" It was Trunks and he sounded frantic. "Hold on I will be over in a few minutes don't worry." Pan said as she hung up her cell phone. "Mom, Dad, I just stopped by to say hi, but I can see I interrupted you, so I will go."

"Pan you don't have to go," Videl said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Anyways let me take you two to dinner tomorrow night."

"Okay Panny, we will see you tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. Sound good to you?"

"It sounds good, I will see you two tomorrow, I love you, bye," Pan said as she walked out the door and made her way over to Capsule Corp.

Pan walked through the doors and made her way up to where Trunks' office was located. She came to the desk where Trunks' secretary would have normally been, _I wonder where she is…hmm I will have to ask Trunks._ Pan thought as she walked through the doors to Trunks' office.

"Hey, Trunks where's your secretary?" Pan asked.

Trunks noticed Pan walk in to the office and he got up and ran over to her and said, "I'm so glad you're here, this has been a day from hell." Trunks looked like he was about to cry.

"Slow down Trunks, let's sit down and then you can tell me everything," Pan said as she led Trunks over to the couch.

"Well first I find out that I am being forced to work with this unbelievably rude person that I can't fire because I am not aloud. Then since I told my secretary to get me a cup of coffee, well when she brought it to me she dumped all over the papers I was working on, and I kind of snapped, so she told me to go fuck myself and she quit. Now I not only have to redo the paper that were ruined by coffee, but I have to find a new secretary and there are about three hours worth of filing to do and I am never going to get it all done."

Pan let out a silent chuckle as she pulled him into a hug and said, "Trunks I will help you."

"You will? Oh you are the greatest I am going to take you out to dinner when we are done with this tonight," Trunks said smiling as he hugged Pan.

"Well we will have to take a rain check on dinner because Bra has invited you and Goten over for dinner at our house tonight and if we are not their then you know she will kill us," Pan said as she patted Trunks on the back.

"Really, well then how about tomorrow night?"

"Sorry but my parents and I are going for dinner."

"Okay fine how about the next night?"

"That sounds good to me, now what do I need to do and don't be a pain in the ass either," Pan said as she got up.

"Do you mind being my secretary for the day? I mean if you don't want to I understand."

"Okay, but just for today, and I will call people and have them come in today for interviews, while I file your papers and retype the file that was ruined."

"You're the greatest Pan."

Pan spent the afternoon helping Trunks and she even hired him a secretary.

Next chapter will be dinner and the briefing on the new mission. Oh no what will happen? And who are Madison and Jason? HMMM, I guess you will just have to read and find out. You will find out eventually I'm just now sure when.


	8. Chapter 8 Say No More

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

Bra had just sat down at her desk and was unpacking her brief case as she sipped on her coffee when she heard, "Well if it isn't the most beautiful lawyer ever."

"Good morning Goten. Why are you so late?" Bra asked. She really didn't have room to talk but she had to make it look like she was actually there on time.

"Your brother," Goten replied as he walked behind Bra and hugged her. He really wasn't lying; it was Trunks' fault that he was late.

"Say no more, Pan almost made me late," Bra replied as she leaned up and kissed him.

They were so involved in the kiss that neither of them saw the two figures at the door way until one of them cleared their throat and said, "That doesn't look like work to me."

"Of course they are working woman, can't you see they are strengthening their tongues," Vegeta said smirking.

They broke the kiss and their heads snapped up with a blush appearing across their cheeks.

Bra said, "Hi mom, hi dad. We didn't see you there."

Vegeta not missing an opportunity to pick on the couple said, "With a kiss like that it's a wonder you even heard your mother." Bra and Goten blushed even more.

"Don't you two have a case to work on?" Bulma asked.

"Of course they do woman, they were just greeting each other," Vegeta never gave them a chance to answer.

"Listen Mr. High and Mighty, I have a name use it," Bulma said yelling at Vegeta and then turned to Bra and Goten and said, "I don't need to remind you two that this is a major case. We need a conviction for first degree murder."

"Mom, have Goten and I ever lost a case?"

"Of course my baby girl and the brat have never lost a case and woman if I want to call you woman I will," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Whatever Vegeta; now you two get to work," Bulma said as she drug Vegeta out of the room. Bulma and Vegeta were the head of the state legal department.

Bra got up and said, "Sit." Goten did as she was told and after he sat down Bra took a seat on his lap and said, "So you coming over tonight? I'm making dinner."

"Of course I am coming over," Goten said as he shuffled some of the papers around on the desk.

"Good, because I invited Trunks over too," Bra said organizing the paper into stacks. "Well I had Pan invite him over actually."

Goten raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you have Pan invite him?"

"Because I had to get to work and she got the day off," _Nice save Bra, Pan would kill you if you told anyone that she's in love with Trunks._

"Lucky her. I really need to talk to Vegeta, but I think that is out for today."

"Why do you need to talk to my dad?"  
"I just have to ask him a question." Goten said being as vague as possible.

"What is the question?" Bra wanted information.

"Never mind; what's say we go get breakfast?" Goten said changing the subject.

Bra let it go for now and replied, "Yes, let's go, but grab the papers so we can work while we eat or mom will have a cow."

Bra was just about to get off of Goten's lap when she heard, "So this is what the top to lawyers do all day is sit on each other's lap and talk."

Bra rolled her eyes and Goten slipped his arm around her waist as she said, "What do you want Tyler?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to join me for breakfast Bra," Tyler said winking at Bra as he gave her a flirtatious smile. Tyler had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

_This man never gives up. I now know how Pan feels when Justin won't quit asking her out._ "Tyler, I have a boyfriend and in case you didn't notice he's in this room. In fact I am sitting on his lap."

"So that doesn't mean you can't go to breakfast with me," Tyler replied.

"Yes it does," Bra said.

"Come on Bra, I am way better than he is," Tyler said.

Goten was seeing red by now and was about to say something when someone said, "I think my daughter told you to go away. And to answer your question he isn't a weakling and you are, and I approve of him and not of you. So get the hell out of mine and their faces before I ki…fire you."

"Mr. Briefs I…I…yes sir," Tyler thought twice before going up against Vegeta and hurried away.

"Thanks daddy," Bra said smiling at her father.

"You're welcome princess. Besides I didn't want to hear your mother bitch after Goten kicked his ass. Now you two need to get back to work before the woman bitches about that."

Bra put on her puppy dog eyes and said, "But daddy, Goten and I were going to go to breakfast."  
"Bra, you two just got here, you can't leave now."

"You are welcome to join up Vegeta," Goten said, knowing that just like his father, Vegeta couldn't turn down food.

"Well then where are we going and what are are we waiting for?" Vegeta asked.

From out of nowhere they heard, "You three aren't going anywhere, but back to work."

"But mom, you know Goten and I work better on a full stomach," Bra said pleading.

Goten had and idea, "You are more than welcome to join us Bulma and I will pay."

"Who would watch the office?" Bulma asked.

"Simple woman, Lily; she's done it before," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, how many times have I told you to call me by my name? If you don't I'll start calling you Veggie," Bulma said angrily.

Vegeta smirked, "You will not call me that outside the bedroom."

"Vegeta! Dad!" Bulma and Bra yelled in unison.

"What?" Vegeta asked innocently, well as innocent as Vegeta can be. Then he added, "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah and what is that Veggie, your highness?" Bulma asked with sarcasm.

"I told you women the only time you are aloud to call me that is when you are screaming it in the bedroom," Vegeta said smirking evilly.

"Dad, please, I don't want to know what you and mother do behind closed doors, it just grosses me out," Bra said with a disgusted look.

"How do you think you and your brother came about? Do you think that a little bird brought you? No, your mother and I made you behind those closed doors, want the details?"

"DAD! I don't ever want to hear anything like that again, please; you're going to scar me for life."

Vegeta was just about to retort when Bulma said, "Enough both of you. Vegeta our sex life stays behind closed doors and Bra stop antagonizing your father. Now Vegeta what was your idea?"

"Well why don't you and Bra go to breakfast together and the brat and I will go together?"

"Why?" Bra asked getting suspicious.

"Because I need to talk to Vegeta," Goten said.

Bulma knew something was up so she said, "Okay that sounds good actually, besides Bra you and I haven't spent any mother daughter time lately."

"Alright, if you insist; then let's go mom," Bra said as she grabbed some papers and shoved them in her brief case and started to head out the door.

"Coming brat?" Vegeta asked as he went to leave. Goten grabbed his papers and brief case and followed Vegeta out.

**Later that Day**

Pan sat back on Trunks' couch in his office and let out a sigh. _If I never have to act like a secretary again it will be too soon. _Pan was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Trunks standing right in front of her.

"So Panny, how was your day?"

"You mean besides being your secretary?"

"Well yeah. Why didn't you work today?"

"I did for a few minutes this morning, then I got the rest of the day off."

"Well how did it go?"

"It was a nightmare, I have a new partner and he is a complete jackass. He thinks he is the best."

"How could he think he is better then my Panny?" _Oh shit I really hope she just didn't hear me call her my Panny._

"I don't know clearly I am the better a…detective than he is," _Did he just call me his Panny? Oh he probably just meant that I am like a little sister. Stop kidding yourself Pan, he doesn't love you._

"Well shall we go to your place so we can get dinner? Why don't you capsule your car and you can ride with me," _Please let her say yes._

"That sounds like a good idea, now let's go," Pan said as she got up. Trunks walked right behind her locking his office up on the way out. They walked to the parking lot were Pan found her car and capsuled it and then climbed into Trunks' red corvette convertible.

"So do you want the top up or down?" Trunks asked.

"Down, of course," Pan said as she buckled her seat belt.

Trunks pressed a button and the top immediately folded down and he hopped in and sped away with Pan laughing beside him. "You're not scared of my driving? Goten would be screaming at me to slow down by now."

"No in fact you could go faster. I like speed. Bra yells at me for going to fast all of the time," Pan said as she smiled sweetly at Trunks.

_I love her smile, it makes me melt._ "Really, you're telling me that the mighty princess of sayains is scared of your driving?"

"You know how she is Trunks," Pan said. _I love when he smiles._

**At Pan and Bra's**

"Bra that smells really good," Goten said.

"Don't try and change the subject Goten. What did you and my father talk about?" Bra asked as she was preparing dinner.

"Nothing much Bra, we did more eating than talking," Goten said trying to avoid answering her question.

"Well you two did talk some didn't you?"

"A little bit."

"Then what did you talk about and what was it that you had to ask him?"

Goten really didn't want to talk about it; at least not yet so he got up from his chair and strolled over to Bra wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Needing air Bra broke the kiss and said, "You know that isn't going to make me stop asking questions."

"I never said it was, your lips looked like they needed some attention," Goten said kissing her again.

Bra broke the kiss again and returned to finishing the spaghetti. Goten stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "If you drop the subject now I will tell you later I promise. And I will even make it up to you in whatever way I can."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise," Goten said kissing her ear.

"Something smells good," a male voice came from the living room.

"Yeah I hope it is spaghetti, I love spaghetti," a female voice said.

"Well, we will have to continue this later," Goten said as she licked her neck and sat back down at the table.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Bra said as she put the finishing touches on her spaghetti sauce.

"Pan you seem to be in a better mood," Bra said as she sat the pan of sauce on the table beside the noodles.

"You do too, Trunks," Goten said.

"Well I guess we are in a better mood. When I went to Trunks' office it looked like he was going to cry, the poor guy had a rough morning. The look on his face made me laugh," Pan said as she took a seat.

"Pan I thought you were going to see your parents," Bra asked as she started to fill her plate.

"I did, for about five minutes, let's just say what my parents do behind closed doors isn't what I want to know about."

"Don't tell me you walked in on them," Goten asked.

"No, I decided to knock before I entered and then this goof ball called all spazzy," Pan said pointing to Trunks as she filled her plate.

Goten smirked and said, "Bra had a similar experience today. Vegeta was telling Bulma what not to call him outside of the bedroom and that she and Trunks were made behind those closed doors."

"It was quite disturbing," Bra said laughing.

The four of them laughed through the whole meal. Finally at midnight Trunks said, "I think I had better head home, I have to be up early for work in the morning."

"I think I should be going to," Goten said as he got up.

"Goten I'll walk you to your car," Bra said as she followed Goten out of the door.

"I'll walk you to the door, but that's as far as I go, sorry," Pan said smirking at Trunks.

"That's okay, well I had better go, I will talk to you tomorrow and we can talk about me taking you out to dinner to thank you for helping me today. You don't know how much I appreciate your help."

"Trunks you don't have to take me to dinner to thank me, I was helping a friend in need, and besides it wasn't that bad."

"I am taking you to dinner because it was that bad, being my secretary is a full time job and I am a pain in the ass, so don't argue," with a smirk on his face.

"Fine you win," Pan said. _He looks so cute when he does that. It really wasn't all that bad; I got to spend the day with him._

"I know I always win," Trunks said smirking triumphantly.

"Good night Trunks, I will talk to you tomorrow. Oh and tell Bra to quit sucking face and get back up here," Pan said as she ushered Trunks out the door.

"Don't I even get a hug goodbye?" Trunks was pouting. _I really want a kiss but I will settle for a hug for now._

Pan chuckled a bit and gave Trunks a hug and said, "Now shoo."

"Good night Panny," Trunks said as he walked out the door.

_If he stayed any longer I think I may have just jumped on him. He was looking so hot tonight. I wish I didn't love him so much._ Pan thought. Little did she know Trunks was thinking almost the exact same thing.

I know I said the mission briefing would be in this chapter but I decided to end it here instead. Thank you for all of your reviews, keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9 The Briefing

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

"PAN SON GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Bra yelled as she walked by Pan's room.

"I don't want to go to get out of bed," Pan yelled back.

"Fine, don't but if you don't get out of bed then no coffee and the boss will have you ass," Bra yelled back.

"Fine, I'm up are you happy, now where's my coffee?" Pan said as she walked out of her bedroom in her a tank top and shorts.

"In the coffee pot," Bra said.

**At Trunks and Goten's**

3…2…1…BANG! _Typical morning_. Goten thought as he crawled out of bed when he heard Trunks blow up another alarm clock. _I think I should talk to Bulma about making an indestructible one for him._

"Trunks, are you up?"

"No, I'm not getting up today, I'm sick."

Goten rolled his eyes and said, "Sick my ass, you just don't want to work with your new partner or were you to busy sucking face with my niece last night?"

"I wasn't sucking face with Pan last night, we just talked," Trunks said defending him self. "We are just friends."

"Whatever Trunks if you don't get up Jason will have your ass and you know that. Him and Madison weren't too happy with you and Allison yesterday."

"Fine I'm getting up, is there coffee made?"

"Yes," Goten said as he sat down at the table and read the paper.

**Meanwhile in Jason's office**

"So do you think they will be on time?"

"Allison and Jason on time yeah right."

"Well then we have time for this," Jason said as she pulled Madison in for a long kiss.

**Outside of Jason's office**

"Look here comes the jackass," Allison said spitefully.

"Stop it right now Allison, let's not start this day off like this just don't talk to him," Jennifer said.

"Fine."

"Not a work Justin, don't say a word," Jeff warned.

"Whatever."

"Good morning Jeff," Jennifer said.

"Good morning Jennifer, are you ready for this?"

"No, but let's go in," Jennifer said as she opened the door.

**Inside the office**

Jason and Madison were so involved in kissing that they didn't realize the door was opened until they heard, "We could leave if you want us to,"

They both snapped their heads up and Madison said, "No, that's okay we are finished. Allison and Justin sit in the chairs in front of the desk and Jeff and Jennifer you two sit in the couch over there."

"So when were you going to tell us you two were dating?" Justin asked Madison and Jason.

"Oh, we're not dating," Madison said.

"That's a relief," Allison said.

"We're actually married," Jason said.

"WHAT," Justin and Allison said in unison. Jeff and Jennifer were laughing at their reactions. They knew that Jason and Madison were married they also knew that in their time they were the best agents, just like Justin and Allison. As lawyers that had to know all that stuff.

"You didn't know that?" Jennifer asked.

"If we did then we wouldn't be so shocked now would we?" Justin snapped.

"Enough, we are not here to talk about me and Jason, we are here to discuss your next mission."

"Okay so we have a house picked out for you two, and we will be showing it to you tomorrow morning. Madison will act like the real estate agent and I am going to act like your attorney advising you and things like that."

"Then you two will sign the papers and start moving in tomorrow night and you both are to be there. Oh and did we mention that Marron and her fiancé live a couple of houses down."

"Madison I can't make it tomorrow night, I kind of have a date," Allison said.

"I can't make it either Jason, I have a date too," Justin chimed in.

Jeff and Jennifer looked at each other and Jeff said, "With each other?"

Then Jennifer added, "I knew it, you two are secretly a couple and in order to keep it a secret you fight all the time. So the truth is out."

Jennifer and Jeff were rolling with laughter where they were sitting as they got death glares from their friends.

"I just happen to have a date with a good friend of mine," Allison said and then added, "Can't we move in Thursday night instead?"

"Yeah this date is really important; Thursday would be better for me."

"Fine Thursday it is. Now that we have the date we need to go over some things," Madison said.

"What kind of things?"

"Jeff, Jennifer, do you two have the papers and things we asked you to get?" Jason asked.

"Of course we do, who are the best two lawyers here?" Jeff said with a smirk.

"Whatever, just hand me the stuff," Madison said as she took the papers away from Jennifer.

"What are they?" Allison asked.

"They are your marriage certificate, new driver's licenses, new social security cards, and a few other papers that prove you two are married. And you two are getting new cars," Jason said.

"Cool can we have them now?" Justin asked.

"Not yet, but tomorrow morning we are going to meet here and discuss how you two are going to act and give you your wedding rings," Madison said.

"You guys can have the rest of the day off," Jason said.

"I still can't believe you two are making us do this, you do realize that we hate each other right?" Allison asked.

"Get out of here before we change our minds about letting you two have the rest of the day off."

The four of them went to walk out the door when Jason said, "Jeff, Jennifer can you two wait a second, we have to talk to you two alone for a minute."

"I'll wait for you outside Jennifer," Allison said as she walked out the door.

"Same goes for me," Justin said following Allison outside.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Jennifer asked.

"You two can have tomorrow off, we won't need you until Thursday morning when they move in. You two are going to pose as Allison's sister and brother in law. Please tell me that you two can act like you like each other. It's going to be hard enough getting them to act as if they are a loving married couple," Jason practically begged.

"Jason, Madison, unlike those two stubborn asses out there we know what team work is and we have done it many times before. So you don't have to worry about us," Jeff said.

"Anyways I think once they live together for a while they might actually start to get along," Jennifer added.

"Thank you, now get out of here," Madison said and Jeff and Jennifer were out the door.

When Jeff and Jennifer walked out of the office they heard Allison and Justin arguing as usual.

"ALLISON, let's go we have some things to work on," Jennifer said as she grabbed Allison by the arm and drug her away.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey," Justin yelled after her.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT…," Allison started to say before Jennifer put her hand over her mouth to shut her up. They walked towards the garage.

"Justin, do you have to antagonize her?"

"Of course I do, it is so much fun, in fact I can't wait to move in with her," Justin said thinking of all the ways to annoy her once they live together.

_This is going to be the longest mission I have ever been assigned to._ Jeff thought as they walked towards the other garage.

Climbing into Jeff's car Justin asked, "Do you have to go into the office today?"

"No why?"

"Let's go get something to eat and not to sound like a girl or anything, I need new clothes for this mission."

"Don't you have to go to the office?"

"I'm the boss, remember, I will just call my secretary and have her forward all of my calls to my cell phone."

"Well then off to the mall we go," Jeff said as they entered the tunnel and he pressed his watch and his neat light blonde hair turned back to its natural color and his green eyes turned back to onyx.

Justin smirked and pressed a button on his watch and his dark blue almost black hair turned lavender and his black eyes turned cerulean.

**With Allison and Jennifer**

"The nerve of that good for nothing, arrogant jackass. How dare he call me honey! Who does he think he is?" Allison was going on and on.

"Hey why don't we go shopping? You are going to need new clothes for this mission anyways."

"That sounds good, but don't you have to work today?"

"Nope, got the day off, so are we going shopping?" Jennifer asked as they entered the tunnel and she touched her necklace. After touching it Jennifer's jet black hair turned back to it's natural light blue and her onyx eyes turned cerulean and she turned back into Bra.

"Of course we are going shopping, but don't forget that I have to go have dinner with my parents tonight," Allison said as she touched her necklace and her golden blonde hair turned jet black and her blue eyes turned back to their onyx color. Pan was back.

"So Pan who do you have a date with tomorrow night?" Bra asked.

"It's really not a date," Pan said.

"Well then who are you going with on this not a date?"

"Remember when I helped your brother out?"

"Yes."

"Well he told me he was going to take me to dinner, but since you were making dinner I told him we couldn't so, he said tonight and I said I had plans with my parents, so finally he said tomorrow night and knowing that he is just as stubborn as me and wouldn't give up until I said yes, I said yes."

"You have a date with my brother, I am so happy for you," Bra squealed with excitement. "You know what that means? MAKEOVER!"

"Bra, it's not a date. We are just two friends having dinner together, jeez."

"That doesn't mean I can't give you a makeover. And Pan Son if you even think about trying to get out of it I will tell Trunks how much you love him or better yet I will tell Goten and he can tell Trunks or even better yet I will tell them both. Or maybe I should just tell Justin that you are secretly in love with him and want to have his babies"

"You wouldn't dare. I do not like that jackass and now way in hell do I want to have his babies!" _I would love to have Trunks' though. Stop thinking about that Pan._  
"Oh I would and you know it. That doesn't mean I can't tell him you do."

"You really are your father's daughter. Fine you can make me over," Pan said finally relenting at her friend's threat.

"That's what I thought, now time for shopping," Bra said as they pulled into the mall smirking at her triumph. "So what are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well I am going to tell them that I have been sent to a training program and don't know when it will be finished."  
"What are you going to say when they ask you where it is?"

"That it's a secret because it's a special program that only a few detectives are able to get in."

"That covers all of your bases. Well we are here," Bra said as she parked the car.

**That Night**

"So Pan, how's work?"

"It's going good mom."

"Except for…"

"You know me to well dad, well there are two things actually."

"Well what are they, your mother and I would love to know."

"I got a new partner,"

"I thought you didn't like to work with partners," Gohan said.

"I don't but the boss insisted, no demanded I work with him."

"It can't be that bad sweetie," Videl said.

"I hate him and that is putting it mildly. He is an arrogant jackass who thinks he is better than anyone."

"He can't be that bad, how long do you have to work with him?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, it's an undisclosed amount of time."

"Remember to keep your temper in check at all times," Gohan warned. "What was the other thing that is happening at work?"

"Oh yeah, I am going to a special training program."

"When? How long will you be gone? Where is it?" Videl asked.

Pan had expected to play 20 questions with her parents so she said, "I leave Thursday night and I am not sure how long I will be gone. I can't tell you where because I don't even know where it is and I was told it was secret and only a select few detectives get to go."

"Can we still call you?"

"I'm not sure I will probably have to call you but I'm sure you can page me," Pan said.

"Well we are happy for you honey," Gohan said.

Pan and her parents talked about little things the rest of the time at dinner and her parents didn't ask her anything else about her "trip."

**The Next Morning**

_It's so not fair that I have to go to work and Bra doesn't. Maybe I can fake sick, that's what I will do, and no one will know the difference._

"Pan Son, don't you dare think you are going to fake sick. Get your skinny ass out of bed and get ready or I am dumping this coffee out."

"I'm up and I wasn't thinking about faking sick," Pan said crawling out of bed and walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. Pan stepped out of the shower and finished getting ready and then she went downstairs and poured her self a cup of coffee then she sat down at the table. "Bra why are you are so early? You don't have to be at work until 10."

"Goten is picking me up and we are going to breakfast."

"That's not fair, I have to go and pretend to be a happy loving wife to a complete jackass and you get to have breakfast with my uncle," Pan said pouting.

Bra had to chuckle. "Don't worry Pan you get to go to dinner with my brother tonight and I have to stay home and work on this case Goten and I are prosecuting for the state."

"What is that case about again I forget?"

"This man murdered his wife and child and tried to kill his wife's brother."

"That's awful, is it an open and shut case?"

"I wish, there is not much evidence and some doesn't matter and then this guy has somewhat of an alibi. This is going to be hard but Goten and I can do it. We haven't lost a case yet and we aren't about to start now."

"Sometimes I wonder how you do it. Not only do you have that case but you have the other case."

"I'm just good what can I say," Bra said arrogantly.

Pan rolled her eyes, "You know, neither of your parents can deny that you are their daughter. You act just like them."

"I know. Hey you had better get going or you are going to be late."

"Alright, I will see you after I get home from dinner with Trunks," Pan said hoping that Bra had forgotten about the whole make over idea.

"Oh no you won't. You will see me before your dinner with Trunks, because I get to give you a make over. Remember what happens if I don't get to do it," Bra said pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Fine, I will see you later," Pan said as she grabbed her keys and her capsuled car and walked out the door.

**At Trunks and Goten's House**

Trunks was grumbling as he climbed in the shower and got ready for work. He was still grumbling when he went downstairs to get his cup of coffee and he didn't even realize Goten was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you grumbling about now?"

"Why is it that I am president of one of the biggest and wealthiest companies in the world and I have to work but you don't?"

"I have to work, just not as an agent today, besides do you know after this mission officially starts that I will have no days off. I will be working twice as hard as you will. So just stop you whining and go to work. Jason will have your ass if you are late."

"Why are you up so early?" Trunks asked realizing that Goten didn't have to be at his other job until 10.

"I'm picking Bra up and we are going to breakfast before we get to work on our case. Now you had better get out of here or you will be late. Bye Trunks." Goten said as he ushered Trunks out the door.

**Later at the Institute**

"Well I see that you two were actually on time today that's something we need to write that on the calendar Jason," Madison said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get on with this? I have a date tonight and I want to look good. This girl is special," Justin said.

"Yeah right, you just want to get her in bed," Allison said glaring at Justin.

"…" Justin tried to retort but was cut off.

"Listen you two, you will start acting like a happy married couple right now," Jason warned.

"Now when we get to the house I want you two to act like you are married. Which means Justin don't antagonize Allison and Allison if Justin calls you honey or puts his arms around your waist you act like you like it. DO YOU TWO UNDERSTAND ME?" Madison yelled.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"Good, Madison you had better get going. I will be leaving 10 minutes after you do and you two will be leaving 5 minutes after I leave. Here is a capsule containing Justin's new car, Allison you will get yours tomorrow before you move into the house. Now on your way to the house you two will not fight or glare at each other; I want smiles on your faces and you will talk as if you two actually love each other. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Allison said.

"Justin?"

"Yes," Justin replied.

"Good, now let's get this mission under way," Jason said and Madison left. 10 minutes later Jason left followed by Allison and Justin 5 minutes later.

What is going to happen when they arrive at the house? Are Allison and Justin going to be able to put on a good show? And for those of you who are wondering who Madison and Jason are, I will reveal it in the next few chapter, but feel free to keep guessing. And please keep the reviews coming. Thanks panny03.


	10. Chapter 10 The Show

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

Madison arrived at the house that they were going to be making Justin and Allison live in and waited outside her car for everyone else to arrive. Finally Jason pulled in and said, "You must be Miss James, the real estate agent. I'm Mr. and Mrs. Roads attorney, Jason Meadows."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Meadows, where are your clients?  
"You can just call me Jason. They should be here any minute; they like to make an entrance."

**In the Car**

"Can't you go any faster? We are going to be late," Allison stated.

"Well dear, I didn't want to scare you," Justin said.

"Scare me, my sister drives faster than you and she hates speed."

"Well fine, if you want speed then you will get speed," Justin said as he hit the gas and soon enough they were speeding into the driveway of the house. Justin hit the brakes and the car spun around and came to a stop. Allison was laughing as Justin jumped out of the car and walked around to her door. Opening her door Justin said, "Let me help you out honey."

"Thank you dear," Allison said smiling and taking Justin's hand as he helped her out of the car.

"I told you they like to make an entrance," Jason said to Madison and then turned to Allison and Justin and said, "So are you two ready to look at this house? I know you two are excited about getting a house of your own."

"How long have you two been married?" Madison asked

"Three wonderful years," Justin said as he wrapped his arms around Allison's waist knowing it would annoy her.

"Wow, so why have you decided to buy a house?"

"We want kids, but we discussed it and decided that we needed to get a house first. So our brilliant lawyer here suggested that he would do the research and find us a good house," Allison said as she through a smirk Jason's way.

"Are you two ready to tour the house?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Justin and Allison said in unison. Allison pulled away from Justin who instantly took her hand and followed Madison and Jason into the house.

After touring the house Allison said, "Justin honey, I want this house. I have to have it, it's so beautiful. It's perfect for a mini Allison to grow up in."

"Will you two be buying this house then?" Madison asked.

"Whatever my beautiful wife wants she gets. So Mr. Meadows Miss James when do we sign the papers?"

"When would you like to sign them?" Madison asked.

"Can we sign them now? I would love to start moving in tomorrow. Can we Justin please?" Allison pleaded. She was a really good actress.

"What do you think Jason? Can we sign them today? I mean my wife really seems to like this house and I don't want to make her wait for anything," Justin asked.

"Miss James do you think we could sign those papers now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, of course I have them right here."

"May I see them?" Jason asked.

"Well of course Mr. Meadows," Madison said handing him the paperwork.

"Well can we Jason please, I really want this house."

"What do you think Justin?" Jason asked.

"Please honey, this house is perfect," Allison said as she looked pleadingly at Justin and then added, "If I don't get this house; the paper you will be signing won't be for a house."

"Honey you don't mean that, honey" Justin said.

"Wanna bet?" Allison said glaring at Justin.

"Where do I sign?" Justin asked.

"I see who wears the pants in this family," Madison said with a smirk.

Allison threw a smirk Justin's way and he just glared at her.

"Justin you sign here and Allison you sign here," Jason said pointing to two spots on the paper.

After signing the paper, Madison said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Roads you now own this house. You can start moving in tomorrow."

"What time can we move in?" Justin asked.

"Anytime you want," Madison said.

"Yeah, I have a new house," Allison said jumping up and down. "Thank you Justin, now I just need new shoes. Can we go shopping for new shoes?"

"No way am I going shopping," Justin said.

"But honey, we just got this house; you wouldn't want to find yourself sleeping on the couch already. Would you?" Allison said smirking evilly.

"Alli you know I don't like shopping, but since it's for my dearest wife I will," Justin said glaring at Allison who was still smirking. _This could prove to be fun. _

"I think we are done here, Allison, Justin I think you two need to get back to work and I have to get back to the office."

"I think I had better get going so I can file this paperwork," Madison said.

Everyone left and went back to the Institute. Justin and Allison were the first to get back there, so when Madison and Jason arrived you can guess what the agents were doing. Yes, they were arguing of course.

"ENOUGH!" Madison yelled. "I have had enough of you two arguing."

The two stopped arguing immediately and Allison said, "We didn't argue doing the buying of the house."

"I'm impressed, but you two still tried to push each others buttons," Jason said.

"At least we acted like we were a happy married couple," Allison said innocently.

"Yeah until you threatened me with divorce," Justin grumbled.

"Now that you have seen the house, I have to tell you that you two WILL, I repeat, WILL, be sharing a room and a bed," Jason said.

Both agents couldn't believe there ears. "WHAT?"

"You heard Jason so you better get used to the idea. Now get out of here and make sure that you are at the house no later than 3 pm tomorrow. Allison I think you should be there first. Oh and by the way, here's you the capsule containing your new car, Allison."

"Thank you, can I go now? I really have to get ready for this date."

"Get," The two superiors yelled in unison.

**With Bra and Goten**

"Good morning, beautiful. Are you ready to go to breakfast?" Goten said as he walked into Bra's apartment.

"Good morning. Actually I was thinking, maybe I could make breakfast and I could call mother and see if we can just work from home today. What do you think?" Bra said mischievously.

"I like it, but do you think your mother will actually go for it?"

"All I can do is try; hand me the phone, please," Bra said. Goten handed her the phone and she dialed the office. "Hey, can you please put me through to Bulma Briefs please? Thank you. Good morning mom, how are you? That's good, me too. I was wondering if Goten and I could work from home today. Please, we will get more work done if we can spread all of the papers out. Thank you, you're the greatest. Bye mom, I love you and tell dad that I love him too. Bye," Bra said and hung up the phone. "So Goten, what would you like for breakfast?"

"You," was all Goten said before he captured her in a heated kiss which she gladly deepened. Breaking the kiss Bra took Goten's shirt off. Goten went to kiss her again, but first he took her shirt off.

**With Pan**

_I can't believe that they are making me share a room let alone a bed with him. Although he is kind of cute. AHHHHH! Pan Son where in the hell did that come from? Sometimes he reminds me of Trunk, but then again Trunks could never be as arrogant and self centered and a jackass like Justin. I am so nervous about going to dinner with Trunks, I know we are just going as friends but I love him. I have a headache maybe I will swing by the hospital and mom or dad can give me something for it._ Pan thought as she sped down the highway.

**With Trunks**

_I can't believe I have to share a bed with Allison; it brings a completely new meaning to getting a girl in bed with you. She is a self centered stuck up bitch. Although she is kind of cute. Bad Trunks, bad. Pan is the only girl for you. Although Allison does sort of remind me of Pan. Yeah right, Pan could never act like that; she's just too sweet and innocent. Speaking of Pan I am taking her to dinner tonight, what should I wear? Oh shit I didn't realize I would be this nervous. Calm down Trunks you have to keep your cool. Its noon now and I am going to pick Pan up at six so I have time for a light spar before I have to get ready, maybe that will calm my nerves. _Trunks thought as he drove home.

**At the Hospital**

Pan walked into the hospital and walked up to the receptionist. "Is either Dr. Son in?"

"I'm not sure; do you want me to page them?"

"That won't be necessary. I will just go and see," Pan said walking towards her parents office. Pan opened her father's office door and saw no one there. _Strange, maybe he is in mom's office._ Pan walked to Videl's office door and walked in. _Mom isn't here either and neither is her brief case. That isn't like them to be late. Oh well, I wonder if she has anything for a head ache in one of her draws. _

Pan was just about to open up a draw when she heard, "What are you doing?"

Pan jumped a bit and said, "Hi mom, I was looking to see if you had anything for a headache. Why are you and dad late? You guys are never late for anything."

Videl chuckled and said, "Top right hand draw should be some headache pills. Your father and I went to breakfast."

Pan grabbed a couple pills and said, "Thanks mom. I also came by to say goodbye since I am leaving tomorrow for that program I told you about."

"That's tomorrow? You know your father and I are going to miss you."

"I will miss you too," Pan said walking up and giving her mother a hug. "I love you mom and I will see you as soon as I can."  
"I love you too, Panny. Stay out of trouble."

"Always," Was the last thing Pan said before she walked out of the door. "Good morning dad."

"Good morning Pan, what brings you here?" Gohan asked looking up from his stack of papers.

"I needed something for a headache and I wanted to see you before I left tomorrow for that program."

Gohan got up from his desk and said, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Oh believe me dad, I wish I didn't either, but if I don't I can kiss my job goodbye and I really like my job."

"I'm going to miss you. You had better call," he said giving Pan a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry dad I will call anytime I get the chance."

"Good. Now for me to be the overprotective father that I am: be careful and please keep your temper in check. Oh and stay away from boys they are trouble."

Pan laughed and said, "Yes daddy. Boys, who has time for them?"

"Good girl, now you had better get going because knowing you, you haven't even packed yet."

"You got me. I love you dad and I will see you as soon as I can. Bye."

"I love you too Panny. Bye." Gohan said and Pan walked out the door to go home.

**At Bra and Pan's**

Bra and Goten were lying on Bra's bedroom floor naked wrapped up in a sheet, with papers spread everywhere.

"Do you think we can win this? This guy really needs to be shot," Bra said looking at a couple of papers.

After placing a soft kiss on Bra's bare shoulder Goten said, "Of course we will we win. We have never lost yet and with you by my side I know there is no way we can lose this one."

"Your so sweet Goten. What do you think about Pan going to dinner with Trunks?"

"Oh you mean their date?"

"Oh don't let Pan hear you say that she will bite your head off and tell you that they are just friends and this dinner is a thank you from Trunks for helping him."

"That sounds familiar. Oh yeah that is what Trunks told me this morning when I asked him where he was taking Pan on their date."  
"Goten, does Trunks like Pan?"

"I think he does but he hasn't admitted it. Does Pan like Trunks?"

"You know I can't tell you one way or the other Goten."

"Come on Bra."

"Let's just say this is a date. Don't ask me what I mean just think about it for a minute," Bra said.

"I get it. So…"

"Bra where are you I'm home?" Pan called from the kitchen.

"In my bedroom, but I wouldn't come back if I were you."

"Alright well I am going to get ready for dinner and then take off."

"Oh no you don't; I get to make you over remember?"

"But I can sense my uncle's ki and you must be tired."

"Nice try, go take your shower and blow dry your hair. By then Goten will be on his way home."

"FINE! Hi Uncle Goten."

"Hey Pan," Goten yelled back. "Have fun on you date with Trunks."

"How many times do I have to tell you people it is not a date," Pan yelled down the hall.

Bra and Goten looked at each other and said quietly, "It's a date."

"IT IS NOT. Bye Uncle Goten," Pan yelled as she walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

"Bye, Panny. I'll see you later. Well Bra, I had better get going. You do realize that she is going to complain the whole time you're doing your thing right?" Goten said as he got up and got dressed.

"I know, but it's okay because it's not everyday that she goes out so I think I can deal with it," Bra said as she got dressed.

"Good luck. I love you Bra. I will see you later," Goten said as she bent down and kissed Bra.

"I love you too. I will see you tomorrow morning at work. I don't think mom is going to let us get out of going to the office again."

"I don't think she will either. In fact I am surprised that she let us stay home today," Goten said as he walked out the front door.

Closing the door behind Goten and walking down the hall Bra said, "So Pan are done with your shower?"

"Yes and I am dressed," Pan said stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of black pants and an orange v-neck tee shirt.

"You are not wearing that. I have an outfit picked out for you. It's lying on your bed. Now go get changed and I will get the makeup and stuff and bring it to your room."

"Fine," Pan said knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere if she argued.

"Good glad you decided not to argue."

Pan walked into the room and saw the purple dress that was lying on the bed. She picked it up and looked it over. Yelling thru the door she said, "There is no way in hell I am going to wear this."  
"Stop complaining and just put it on. If you don't then remember what I said about tell certain people certain things?"

"Come on Bra, it's so not me. I don't see anything wrong with what I am wearing right now."

"Please don't argue with me Pan. If you put it on I won't say anything about your mission."

"Fine, you win," Pan said relenting and putting on the purple dress that was form fitting.

"Are you dressed yet?" Bra yelled.

"Yeah," Pan sighed.

Bra came in and immediately made Pan sit down so she could do her hair and make up. After about an hour of poking and prodding Bra finally finished with Pan, "All done. Take a look at yourself."

Pan looked in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked hot. The dress clung to every curve and came just above her knees. It was fancy but not overly fancy. Her hair was in a curly updo with a few curls outlining her face.

"You look great. My brother won't be able to take his eyes off you."  
Pan was about to say something but was interrupted by the door bell. "Oh that will be Trunks I will get the door," Bra said.

"Hey Bra is Pan ready?"

"For your date, she will be out in a minute."

"It's not a date," Both Trunks and Pan said in unison.

"Whatever," Bra said.

Trunks looked at Pan and said, "You look beautiful."

Pan blushed and said, "Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

Trunks still a bit dazed said, "Whenever you are."

"So where are we going?" Pan asked as Trunks as he opened his car door for her.

"It's a surprise," Trunks said closing the door and getting in on his side and then taking off down the road.

They arrived at a nice restaurant about twenty minutes later. Trunks opened the door for Pan and took her arm and walked inside. "Reservations for Briefs, Trunks."

"Ahh, Mr. Briefs, right this way," A man said leading them towards a table.

After they sat down and ordered Pan said, "You know Trunks you didn't need to take me to some place fancy. You really didn't need to take me anywhere, I was just helping you. That's what friends do."

"I know but I wanted to and you know I always get what I want."

"I know you do. Trunks I have to tell you something."

"What is it? I have to tell you something too."

"Well I have been accepted into a very good detective program," Pan started.

"That's great. I know you love your job," Trunks said smiling. "So when do you start?"

"I leave tomorrow morning."

"What your leaving?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you where it is, but I can tell you that only a few detectives get into it and it is a very secretive place," Pan said hoping he would believe her.

"I'm going to miss you Panny. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't tell me. Now what did you want to tell me?" Pan asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I have a business meeting in Europe and I'm not sure how long I will be gone."

"Looks like we are both leaving town," Pan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I will be back to visit will you?"  
"Of course, whenever I can."

Dinner was served and they talked for a little while longer and then Trunks dropped Pan off and handed home. Consequently when they both arrive at their respective homes, they were both harassed badly about their 'date."

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was really busy. Hope you like it so far. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11 Morning of the Mission

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

"Do you have everything packed Pan?" Bra asked sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I think so, can't I just call in sick today and tell Madison I have a life threatening disease and can't do this assignment until it is cured which could take a couple of months?" Pan asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I really don't think Madison is going to believe that and besides I'm not going to let you skip out on this mission its way too funny."  
"Your evil you know that?"

"Not evil, just the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta; now anyways I have some things for you. First is a new necklace. It's just like your old one except you are the only one that is able to take it off, so if you and Justin get busy you won't have to worry about it coming off and him finding out who you really are."

Pan glared at Bra and said, "There is no chance of him and me getting busy. And if you imply it ever again I will tell your father about you and Uncle Goten sleeping together."  
"You wouldn't dare," Bra said.

"Wanna bet?"  
"Fine, I won't do that anymore. Anyways here's a new watch for you, with a stronger ki hider than your old one. It also allows you to communicate with Justin, if you're away from each other, Jeff has given him one. Here's a pager for you, so if your mom or dad, or Trunks or Goten want to get a hold of you all they have to do is page you and it will give you a fake name for each one so they don't get suspicious. Finally here's your new cell phone, which you can call anyone you want to on and it will give them the same fake name that comes up on your pager if anyone were to check your phone for who you called. Now I think that's everything. You didn't pack anything that you have worn as you did you?"

"No it's all new stuff and some things that only Allison has worn."

"Alright let's get going we have to stop in at the office before we go to your new house, Mrs. Roads," Bra said smirking.

"You are such a pain in the ass Bra," Pan putting on the necklace and watch Bra had just given her.

"I try," Bra said and then tossed her a box saying, "Don't forget to put these on."

Pan groaned after she opened the box and said, "You just had to give me these didn't you?"

"Yup, now let's go," Bra said as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"I'm coming just let me grab my bags of capsules that have my things in them," Pan said grabbing five bags and her purse, then following Bra out the door

**MEANWHILE**

"Here Trunks take this," Goten said throwing a watch at Trunk.

"I already have a watch."

"This is a new one. It's been upgraded," Goten said shrugging.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and said, "What kind of upgrades?"

"It has a stronger ki hider than your old one and I fixed it so that only you can take it off. Also it is a communicator so you can talk to your wife, I mean Allison. Also here is a pager and a cell phone with code names in case your mom or dad or anyone else in the civilian world needs to get a hold of you," Goten said handing him a pager, cell phone and a black box.

"What's in the box?" Trunks asked as he put his new watch on.

"Before you open it let me repeat what Jason said and I quote, "If you don't show up on time wearing that you will be riding a desk until further notice and Allison will get all of your assignments."

"Harsh," Trunks said as he opened the box to reveal a gold band. "I have to wear this?"

"Yes, and it has a built in tracking device so that Jason and Madison can track where you are at all times with out anyone getting suspicious."

"Can't wait to get this mission started," Trunks said sarcastically as he shoved the band on his left ring finger.

"I thought you enjoyed your missions," Goten said while trying to suppress a chuckle. "Besides I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah well you don't have to work with a self centered bitch like I do."

"Will you get over it, I bet if you're nice to her then she will be nice to you," Goten said. "Let's go or we are going to be late."

"That would be a shame me being late to meet my annoying partner," Trunks said rolling his eyes. "I'm so sure she's going to be nice to me."

"Whatever, just get in the damn car it's my turn to drive," Goten said grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

**MEANWHILE**

"Allison your on time; second time in a week," Madison said with a smile.

"I set the clocks ahead an hour so she would wake up an hour early and not even realize it," Jennifer said smirking while receiving a glare from Allison.

"Alright let's me give you a quick briefing and then you two can head to the house," Madison said. "Good I see you have your wedding rings on Allison, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but how long do I have to wear them?" Allison asked.

"Until I tell you, you can take them off," Madison said with a smirk. "Okay anyways your wedding rings have a tracking device in them so I will be able to tell where you are at all times so never take them off. Jennifer is your sister and is engaged to Jeff. Oh and if you don't get along with Justin and act like you are happily married then I will have you riding a desk for the rest of your career. Well I think that covers it. Justin will be arriving around half and hour after you with Jeff. Then Jason and I will show up a couple hours later to see how you are settling in. Alright get out of here you two, in separate cars."

"Yes, let's go sis," Allison said running out the door.

"This is going to be a long mission," Jennifer groaned.

"Don't worry I have a feeling they are going to learn to get along better. And after this mission they are going to want to work together more often," Madison said.

"I want to believe that, but I'm sure hell has a better chance of freezing over."

"Don't be so sure about that, Jason and I were just like those two in our agent days."

You're kidding?" Jennifer asked not believing what she was hearing. "But you guys are so close now."

"Well let's just say that we were both in love with someone else, and that someone else just happened to our alter egos. Ironic huh?"

"Wow, that's amazing, but I know who Allison is in love with and it isn't Justin, trust me."

"JENNIFER LET'S GO," Allison yelled from the end of the hallway.

"You had better go before she comes in here and drags you out; she can be so impatient," Madison said with a chuckle.

"I'M COMING, JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES," Jennifer yelled and then turned to Madison and said, "I'll check in with you later tonight and tell you how she got settled in."

"Good and I'll contact you first thing in the morning with further instructions. We are going to play this day by day, now get out of here, I have things to do."

"See ya later Madison," Jennifer said as she exited the room.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Justin would you hurry up, we are already late and Jason is going to have our heads," Jeff said as he practically drug Justin into the Jason's office.

"You two are 10 minutes late, so get in here an sit down," Jason said as he looked up from the papers that were scattered all over his desk.

"Yes, sir," Justin and Jeff said as they sat down.

"To start off with let me remind you that Jennifer is Allison's sister and Jeff you are engaged to Jennifer. If you don't behave yourself on this mission, Justin, it will be the last mission you ever go on do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Justin said and saluted Jason.

"Justin stop being a smart ass, and do you two have any questions?" Jason asked still not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah actually I do have a question, how are we going to get into the Numbers Gang? I mean we can't just walk up to them and say hey we heard your looking for a husband and wife spy/sniper team, where do we apply?"

"He does have a point there chief," Jeff said.

Finally looking up from his work Jason said, "First off, if either of you ever call me chief again I will personally kick your ass or second, by the time you get there the girls should have that taken care of. Now get out of my sight," Jason said.

"See ya," Justin said as him and Jeff headed out the door. Then sticking his head back in Justin added, "Chief."

Jason raised his hand and fired and energy ball at the door. "If those two weren't so good at what they do I would kick there asses."

**MEANWHILE**

"You do realize he could give you desk duty for the rest of your career?" Jeff asked.

"But he won't, and besides it's not like I don't know what desk duty is like if you know what I mean."

Jeff smirked and then said, "Bending your secretary over your desk doesn't count as desk duty."

Justin groaned and said, "I was drunk and you promised never to bring that up again."

"Yeah but that was funny and you mother walked in," Jeff said laughing.

"Jeff, if you ever bring that up again I'll tell father about you sleeping with you know who," Justin said.

"You wouldn't dare? He would kick the living shit out of me and then kill me if I'm lucky. He's okay with us dating but I don't want to even think about what would happen if he found out that she and I were sleeping together."

"Don't worry I won't tell him if you don't bring up the secretary thing ever again," Jason said smirking.

"Fine, I promise to never mention the incident about you bending your secretary over your desk and you mother finding you like that ever again," Jeff said.

"You just had to say it one last time didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Now what's say we head to your new house and you new wife," Jeff smirked.

"Please don't remind me that I am going to be living with her for an undetermined amount of time," Jason whined.

"You know you love her and wish you could really be married to her," Jeff said laughing.

"Jeff, I can still kick you ass, or better yet I will tell my father who you are doing unmentionable things with," Justin said with a smirk.

"Fine you win, now what's say we go get you settled into your new house and new life temporarily," Jeff said as he went to climb into the driver's seat.

"it's my turn to drive Jeff so give me the keys," Justin said as he grabbed the keys out of Jeff's hand and hoped into the car.

"Try not to kill us."

Justin laughed as he slammed the car into gear and sped off down the road.


	12. Chapter 12 Moving In

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

Allison was on her way to her new house when her cell phone rang. She pressed the on speaker phone button and said, "Allison here what do you want?"

The voice on the other line replied, "First off is that anyway to answer a phone?"  
"Its how I answer the phone when I'm annoyed; and right now I'm really annoyed," Allison said as she pushed the gas pedal.

"Well I suggest you get unannoyed because if you don't it will be desk duty."

"No offence Madison but I know you didn't call me just to lecture me about how I answer my phone, now what do you really want?"

"Actually I did call to lecture on how you answer your phone. Don't forget that you are a married woman now. A happy and very much in love with your husband, married woman," Madison said.

"You've said that a million times Madison and I said I would behave myself and act like you want me too, if that's it I'm hanging up now," Allison said as she reached for the off button.

"Hold on a second I'm not done talking to you."

"Well then hurry because I'm almost at my new home."

"Well I just called to tell you that your new husband is going to call you and you are to act nice you hear me, because it is our understanding that the gang is watching the moving trucks as we speak. So Justin will be calling you soon and you are to tell him how things are going and ask him when he's getting there and just act like you miss him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand now I am just about at the house so I'm hanging up now."

"Fine call me tomorrow, and let me know how things went."

"Fine goodbye," Allison said and she hung up her phone. Talking to herself she said, "These is going to be a long mission."

A couple minutes passed and Allison pulled, well sped, into the driveway of her new house where moving vans where moving things in. Jennifer pulled in right behind her. "This is your house Ali, it's gorgeous."

"Thank sis, I love it. I think Justin and I will be happy here," Madison said and then her cell phone rang. She took it out of her purse and opened it up saying, "Hello."

"Hey sweetie, where are you?" She said to the person on the other line. "Hurry up and get here, Jen is here too."

Meanwhile Jennifer was thinking,_ man she is a good actress._

Allison was chatting away to Justin when one of the movers dropped a box and a couple guns fell out and some spy equipment too. "WATCH IT THOSE THINGS ARE PRIVATE, FRAGILE, AND IMPORTANT AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THAT STUFF I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS," Allison said yelling at the mover. "Sorry about that honey, but the movers dropped the box with all of our stuff in it. I know, well I'm going to go so hurry up and get here. Bye baby, I love you."

"Was that your husband?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah he's running a bit late but he should be here soon and guess who he's bringing with him? Your fiancée," Allison said smiling.

"Well what's say we go into the house and you show me around," Jennifer said linking her arm with her sister's.

Meanwhile

"Justin slow down are you trying to kill us?" Jeff yelled as he and Justin sped to the house.

"I'm not even going very fast. You have been hanging around my sister too long. She's making you weak; you niece doesn't mind going fast."

"That's because she's her father's daughter and your sister prefers to take her time getting places. She's not making me weak either. Slow down you going to kill us," Jeff said hanging on for dear life.

"I'm only going 85 (mph), I usually go 120-125, so I am going slow, besides we only have about 3 miles and we are at the house."

"Good, because the sooner I get out of this car the better and I'm riding back with Jennifer."

"Remember who you are really with and keep you hands to yourself," Justin warned.

"Hey you don't have to threaten me, you sister is the only girl for me," Jeff said raising his arms defensively.

"Good now hold on because we are here and I'm about to make an entrance," Justin said as she slammed on the brakes making the car spin around in a circle a couple of times before coming to a complete stop.

Justin jumped out of the car and yelled, "Allison, sweetheart, baby, love of my life, I'm here."

"She's going to kill you," Jeff whispered as he slowly got out of the car.

"I know but I'm going to have fun with it at her expense," Justin whispered back then added louder this time, "Jeff stop being such a wimp and get out of the car. Allison where are you? Come out come out wherever you are, I've missed you."

**Inside the House**

"This place is great Ali you going to have to let me through you a house warming party," Jennifer said.

"Do you think you can?" Allison asked looking out the window. They were currently in the upstairs bedroom.

"I don't see why not, I'll just take a day off work."

Allison groaned and she said, "He's here."

"Who's here?" Jennifer asked.

Before Allison can answer they heard, "Allison, sweetheart, baby, love of my life, I'm here."

"I'm going to kill him," Allison said.

Jennifer laughed as she said, "You know you can't do that."

Then they heard, "Jeff stop being such a wimp and get out of the car. Allison where are you? Come out come out wherever you are, I've missed you."

Allison looked at Jennifer and asked, "Now may I kill him?"

"No, but we had better get down there so you can greet him like a loving wife," Jennifer said.

"Fine let's get this over with," Allison said as she put on a smile and walked downstairs and out onto the porch, Jennifer close behind her.

"Honey, you finally here, I'm so glad. It just doesn't feel like home without you here with me," Allison said sickening sweetly as she rushed up to greet Justin.

Justin wrapped his arms around Allison and said, "How has your morning been so far?"

"Alright, except for our lawyer is going to get an earful next time we see him," Allison said pulling away and linking her hand with his as they walked towards the house.

"Why?"

"He couldn't have hired us better movers? I mean if I wanted the neighborhood to see what was in certain boxes I would have taken them out and showed everyone. I mean how are we supposed to keep things private with people dropping things and showing them to EVERYONE?"

Justin laughed and said, "It will be okay, don't be too hard on Jason he did his best. You know lawyers, they are idiots."

As Justin and Allison were talking Jennifer ran up to Jeff and hugged him, "Are you okay?"

"His driving is horrible, have you ever had to ride with him?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

"No, thank goodness. But I'm sure riding with Allison isn't any better, she drives like a maniac."

"Is she that bad?" Jeff asked.

"She's horrible. Driving slow for her is like75 mph."  
"Your kidding, slow for Justin is 80. I told him to slow down on the way over here and he told me that he was going only going 85."

"You know they are so much alike, they just don't realize it. And from back here they look like an ordinary couple."

"They do, just don't let them here you say that, Justin's shot has gotten better." Jeff said noticing that someone was listening.

Noticing it too Jennifer said, "So has Allison's I think maybe they will switch spots one of these days. That is if Justin can learn to be a little more agile."

Jeff chuckled and said, "Yeah right."

"Hey you two would you hurry up, I want to show Jeff the house."

**Meanwhile**

"You, what was it that fell out of that box at the new neighbors house?" Marron asked on of the members of her gang.

"They looked like sniper rifles and material for spying."

"Why would they have that stuff? The information I pulled up on them said that he was CPA and she's a veterinarian." A guy said looking up from his computer.

"You idiot, they could be using those as a cover, you know CPA by day, assassin by night," Uub said.

Marron playfully smacked Uub and said, "Do you really think that's what they are? I mean we should check everything out and if they are and they are good we should recruit them."

"That's a good idea Mar, I'll call a few of my connections and have then check around; in the mean time we should go welcome our new neighbors."

**Back at the House**

"This is great, your lawyer sure does have good taste," Jeff said.

"Yeah he does it's surprising, since he's a lawyer and you know how they don't have very good style," Justin said with a smirk.

Jeff was about to retort when they heard, "Hello, is anyone here?"  
Allison put on a smile and said, "Come on in."

Uub and Maron walked inside cautiously and said, "Hi, I'm Marron and this is my fiancé Uub, we are you neighbors so we thought we would come over and introduce ourselves."

"We're glad you did right honey?"

"Yeah, of couse," Justin said putting his arm around Allison's waist. _The more I annoy her the better._

"I'm Allison and this goof here is my husband Justin. That's my twin sister, Jennifer and her fiancé Jeff."

"Hi," Jennifer and Jeff said in unison.

"Nice to meet all of you," Uub said.

"Yeah, we'll have to have you over for dinner sometime," Marron added.

"That would be great," Allison said. "And when we get settled in we'll have to have you over and maybe you can even give us a little tour and info on the neighborhood."

"That sounds great, well we had better get going and leave you to your unpacking."

"Alright well we will see you around," Justin said extending his had for Uub to shake.

"Yeah we will and it was nice meeting you," Uub said and him and Marron left.  
"Well that was entertaining," Jennifer said.

A couple hours later they were still unpacking and they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Allison said. She opened the door to find Maddison and Jason. "Come on it. By the way Jason this place it great, you have such good taste. Are you sure you're not gay?"

Jason glared at Allison but before he could say anything Maddison said, "I'm glad you like the place, I thought I would stop by and see how you liked it. I guess Mr. I mean Jason had the same idea I did."  
"So how are you settling in?" Jason asked.

"Good, our neighbors introduced themselves today. There names are Marron and Uub," Justin said coming up behind Allison and pulling her close to him.

Jason raised and eyebrow and said, "Well that's good and since you seem to be settling in well, I will be going."

"Yeah me too. I'm so glad you like the house and if you have any problems you have my number," Maddison said as they headed for the door.

"Yeah and it really is a great house," Allison said as Maddison and Jason left.

A few hours and lots of unpacking later Allison said, "Well I'm tired so I think we should call it a night, if you two want to stay you know where the guest room is."

"No, I think we should be going, we'll see you tomorrow," Jennifer said.

"See ya, have a good night, and remember what I said Jeff," Justin warned.

"And remember what I told you," Jeff replied and he and Jennifter headed out the door.

Justin smirked and as he wrapped his arms around Allison's waist and said, "Are you ready for bed honey?"

Allison pulled away and said, "No one is here so don't touch me and don't call me honey. Goodnight." She finished as she walked towards the bedroom Justin close behind.

Justin stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed saying, "Get in bed now sweetie." As Allison walked out of the bathroom.

"One rule you stay on your side of the bed and I will stay on mine," Allison said as she slid into bed and stayed on the very edge.

"You know you can't resist me baby."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, goodnight, but one of these days you'll give in."

"In your dreams," and with that they were both asleep.

The next chapter will be when they wake up in the morning. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	13. Chapter 13 First Step Down

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

**The Next Morning**

Allison woke up to feeling something around her waist. She looked down to see Justin's arm holding her. Fighting the urge to scream Allison slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

_How should I wake him up?_ She was thinking as she jumped in the shower. When she jumped in the water was cold so she quickly turned on the hot. _I have an idea._ Allison hurried up and finished showering and quickly got dressed. She checked to make sure Justin was still sleeping and seeing that he was made she made her way to the basement. After making a few adjustments she came back upstairs and started breakfast.

"Justin, wake up. If you get up and shower now you should be done by the time breakfast is ready," Allison said with and evil grin on her face. _It's a good thing he can't see me or I would be so busted._

She heard grumbling and then she heard the shower turn on. _3…2…1…_

"ALLISON," Justin yelled.

"Right on time," Allison said to herself as she turned the bacon._ I hope Justin doesn't eat a lot because I'm starving and this is hardly enough food for a Saiyan appetite._

Lost in her thoughts about the food Allison didn't see Justin storming into the kitchen. "What the hell happened to the hot water? All that came out was cold water."

Containing her laughter Allison put a sickening sweet smile on her face turned around and said, "I don't know _honey_; maybe the hot water tank doesn't heat very well. Maybe you should take a look at it."

"Why don't you _dear?"_

"Because, I'm making breakfast and since you're the man of the house that's part of your job," Allison smiled sweetly again and turned back to cooking.

Grumbling Justin made his way to the basement where the hot water tank was located. Looking it over he saw that it had been turned off and he turned it back on. _I think maybe I underestimated her. I hope she knows this means war._ Justin made his way back upstairs to see Allison setting the food on the table.

"The hot water tank was turned off. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?"

"No I have no idea dear, but breakfast is ready and if you don't eat it soon it will get cold and I know how you hate to have a cold breakfast," Allison said as she started to fill her plate with food. _Score is 1 for me and 0 for Justin._

Justin grudgingly sat down and started to fill his plate realizing that she had really filled her plate full. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

Allison looked at the food on her plate and said, "Yeah, it's not that much."

Justin's eyes get wide as he thought, _the only three women that I have seen eat like that are Pan, Bra and Videl, but they are all half Saiyan_. So he said the first thing that came to mind, "Are you pregnant?"

Allison dropped her fork and looked up at Justin with shock and surprise written all over her face. But that was quickly replaced by anger. "Hell no. I'm just hungry that's all."

Justin raised his hands in defense and said, "I've just never seen a woman eat like that before."

"Whatever, just hurry up and eat so I can do the dishes and get ready to give our neighbors hints about what our jobs are so they can over hear and approach us about a job and we can infiltrate their gang."

"Fine, don't forget to call your sister."

"I won't and I think I may go out for a little while today."

"Just be careful and don't get caught," Justin warned as he finished off his food and thought, _I'm going to have to stop and get food because that wasn't enough. _

"First off I'm not an amateur; I do know what I am doing. Second off if you wanted more food you should have told me you were a big eater or maybe you should make it yourself," Allison said as she cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

_What the hell? I never said that out loud. Maybe it was just a coincidence._ Smirking Justin replied, "Fine then, tomorrow I make breakfast."

"Fine now why don't you go to work, _honey_," Allison said as she started the dishwasher.

"Your not going to walk me to the door, sweetheart?" Justin said with a smirk.

_Jackass, this mission had better be over soon because I can't take much more of living with him. I may just kill him._ "Of course I will."

Justin smirked and walked towards the door Allison close behind. Justin opened the door and stepped outside, "Have a good day. I'll see you tonight."

"I will and have a good day at work sweetheart," Allison said getting ready to shut the door when Justin leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Before Allison could say anything Justin said, "I love you dear, see ya tonight," and he shut the door and made his way towards his car smirking. _Score 1 Justin, 1 Allison. Just you wait after tomorrow I will be winning._

_That dumb son of a bitch kissed me. How dare him. This means war._ Allison picked up her cell phone and called Jennifer.

**Cell Phone Conversation between Allison and Jennifer**

"Jennifer here."

"Hey Jen its Allison we need to talk."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just come quickly. Oh and I'm going outside in 2 minutes. You know what to do."

"Alright I'll see you in about half and hour."

"Fine, just hurry."

**With Jennifer at the Institute**

"What did Allison want?" Jeff asked as he looked up from the papers on his desk.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "She didn't say but from the sounds of it your partner in crime did something to irritate her."

"She's just as guilty as he is," Jeff said sticking up for Justin.

"I know and they are both the most childish people that I've ever met."

"I wish they would screw and get it over with. Things would run a lot smoother after they did. I mean it's obvious they like each other."

Jennifer snickered and said, "I don't think Allison like Justin like that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know who she likes, well loves and trust me it isn't Justin."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, and who is that?"

"Can't tell you, it would compromise my true identity but I would be betraying my sister's trust."

"Oh come on I won't tell anyone," Jeff pleaded. He was curious.

"Nope can't do it; who does Justin like? If he indeed likes anyone."

"He hasn't told me, but I think I know who it is and I can't tell you even if I did because like you said it would jeopardize my cover."

"Your no fun," Jennifer pouted. She was just about to say something when the door burst open.

"Jeff we need to talk," Justin said angrily. "My office 5 minutes," Justin said and he walked out.

"Well that was interesting," Jennifer said.

"Your partner in crime must have done something to piss him off," Jeff shrugged.

"Well I had better go see Allison and you had better go deal with Justin. See you later."

"Are we meeting up here later to talk about the case?"

"No, I have plans tonight and I want to have plenty of time to get ready."

"Women, I'll never understand them. My girlfriend takes forever to get ready too."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's great. I love her. What about you this a serious date or just a date?"

Jennifer smiled and said, "Definitely serious. It's with my boyfriend; we've been together for what seems like forever. He's the love of my life."

"How do you feel about lying to him?"

"I hate it I wish I could tell him all about my job but in order to keep him safe I can't tell him. What about you?"

"Same here, I wish I could tell her," Jeff stated before being interrupted.

"JEFF, MY OFFICE NOW," Justin yelled.

"I had better see what Mr. Impatience wants and you had better see what your sister needs. See you later," Jeff said.

"Yup see you," Allison said as she left the office and headed towards her car and dialed a number on her cell phone.

**Back with Allison**

Allison grabbed her phone and headed towards the porch. _The arrogant jackass actually had the nerve to kiss me. Oh the war is so on. Now what can I do to him tonight? _Allison sat on the porch swing and continued to thing about how she could get Justin back when her phone rang.

Looking at who it was on the caller id she immediately looked around to make sure no one was looking. Well at least making it look that way. Then she opened the phone and in a semi hushed tone said, "I'm here. Where do you need us? Of course this line is secure. What do you take me for an amateur? Good, know which one of us do you need? Both well then who am I spying on and who is he taking out? It's gonna cost you. Those people aren't low profile. Don't worry we've never failed you yet have we? Well then have some faith. Don't worry by the end of the week your problems will have been solved. Same drop off place as usual. Nice doing business with you again. Don't worry it will look like an accident. Bye," Allison said.

Allison dialed a number on her cell phone and when the person answered she said, "We have a job, tell you about it when you get home," then she hung up.

**Meanwhile**

"Did you here that?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, we had better report back to the bosses," A man said as they made their way back to Maron and Uub's house.

"What have you two to report?" Maron asked as the two members came into the house.

"Well someone called Allison's cell phone and she looked around to make sure no one was listening and we couldn't here everything but we did here arrangements for some kind of job," The woman said.

"Something about the people that her and her husband is taking out not being low profile and making it look like an accident, but that's all we were able to hear."

"I heard her say that she wasn't an amateur too."  
Uub smiled and said, "Good you two have done very well. I've just gotten word back from my contacts underground that several friends have used those two before and have been highly please with their success but other than that nothing can really be verified."

Maron was the one to smile this time, "Which means they are good at what they do."

"So Maron how do we go about approaching them?" Uub asked.

"We are going to invite them to dinner here in the next few nights and try to recruit them."

"What if they say no?" A woman asked coming out of the shadows.

"You get to kill them, Lori," Maron said.

Lori smirked, "My specialty."  
"Don't get your hopes up, I have a feeling they will join us," Maron said. "Now what's say we find our next target."

**With Justin**

"What the hell took you so long?" Justin asked irritated.

"I was talking to my counterpart," Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Yeah well you're supposed to be on my team not theirs," Justin said irritated.

"I thought we all worked for the same team," Jeff said. "What did your wife do?"

Justin was about to say something when his cell phone rang. "Hello," was all he said before the person talking on the other hung up.

"Damn woman," Justin growled as he snapped closed his phone.

Jeff started laughing and Justin turned to him to give him a scowl to match that of Vegeta's, which made Jeff laugh even harder.

"I don't see what the hell is so funny," Justin growled at Jeff who continued to laugh. "You don't have to live in the same house with the bitch. You know what she did to me this morning? She shut the hot water off. I had to take a cold shower and then she hogged all of the food. Alright quit your damn laugh and tell me what's so damn funny."

Jeff did his best to stop laughing. Taking a few deep breaths Jeff said, "You not only sounded just like your father, but you looked like him too. I wish I had a camera it would have made him so proud."

"Shut up," Justin growled again.

"Now what did she do to you," Jeff asked.

"First she shut off the hot water, so I had to take a cold shower."

"I think you underestimated your opponent Justin. Now what was the part about the food?"

"Oh I know I underestimated her, but never again, I know what I'm up against now. Anyways she made breakfast…"  
"She made you breakfast and didn't poison it."

"Yes not shut up so I can finish. She made breakfast and she ate almost all of it so on top of a cold shower I didn't get enough to eat."  
"Are you telling me that she ate more food than you?"  
"Yeah, there are only three women that I know who can eat like that."

"Well maybe she was just hungry."

"Maybe but I'm still hungry."

"Well then quit you whining and let's go get something to eat," Jeff said as he stood up.

**With Allison**

"Well it's about damn time, I've needed to talk to you all morning," Allison said as Jennifer came into the house.

"It's nice to see you too sis, so what did you need to talk to me about?" Jennifer asked as she followed Allison.

"Just a second," Allison said touching her thumb to the basement door handle. "Alright hurry up and get down there.

"I just want to know what this is about," Jennifer sighed and walked down the steps. Once they were both down there Allison walked around and turned on all of the monitors. They showed the outside of the house in every angle or direction you could think of. No one on could get near the house without being seen and the basement was sound proof so no one could here their conversations. It also served as command central.

Allison touched her necklace and turned back into Pan and Jennifer did the same turning back into Bra.

"Now Pan will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"Let me start by saying that I wouldn't mind that desk job if I could kill Justin."

Bra chuckled and said, "What did he do now?"

"The dumb son of a bitch kissed me," Pan looked pissed.

Bra did the best she could to contain herself and said, "Well isn't that what a husband is supposed to do?"

"He didn't do because he had to he did it because he is evil and wanted to piss me off."

"Well obviously it worked. Now why don't you tell me all about your day so far! Because I'm sure that you did something to him this morning."

Pan smirked, "Well I did kinda shut the hot water off and he had to take a cold shower, but he deserved it. When I woke up this morning his arm was around my waist."

"Maybe it was an accident. How pissed was he?"

"Oh he was livid and then when we sat down for breakfast I had my plate full already and he looked at me like I was crazy."

"Let me guess he didn't think you could eat that much food because you are a woman?"

"Yeah and he asked me if I was pregnant. Dumbass, but that didn't really bother me too much."

"Now to the kissing part," Bra said.

"Well I had to walk him to the door, so I did and told him to have a nice day and the his told me too. Then out of nowhere he leaned down and kissed me. Kissed me he didn't have to do that."

"You know what I think you liked it," Bra said waiting for the blow up.

Pan's eyes went wide and she said, "The only person I want to kiss me is you brother."

"Alright, I get it, what's say we put this behind us and we put our disguises back on and go upstairs and bake a cake or something?"

"Shopping? Can we go shopping?"

"I don't see why not, but while we are down her let's call Madison."

"Alright disguises on," Pan said as she and Bra touched their necklaces and turned back into Allison and Jennifer.

"Computer, dial Madison," Allison said.

"Madison here."  
"Just checkin in boss lady," Allison said.

"How are things going?"

"Good, but I have a question for you."

"I'm listening."

"If I agree to taking that desk job can I kill Justin?" Allison asked batting her eyelashes. "Pretty please."

"No you can't kill him, now I'm signing off bye," and a second later Madison was gone.

"She hung up on me," Allison said stunned.

"Well let's go shopping." Jennifer said and the two of them were out the door.

**With Madison and Jason**

"So how are our two agents doing working together?" Jason asked Madison who happened to be sitting on his lap.

"Well I got a call from Allison and she said she would take a desk job if she could kill Justin."

"They're doing that well then," Jason said sarcastically.

"It will get better," Madison said as she kissed Jason.

"Yeah, but in the mean time, I think we should work together," Jason smirked.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Madison looked at Jason innocently.

"First off, you with no clothes on," Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Second you screaming my name."

"Which one?"

"My real name the one that sounds amazing rolling off your sweet tongue."

"Oh you mean…" Madison started to say before Justin claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss.

Breaking the kiss he said, "Yes that one, now what's so we go?"

"I'm game," Madison said and they left the office.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I only got one review from the last chapter so I have decided that if I don't get at least 5 for this chapter then I will either put this story on the back burner for awhile or I will discontinue it. I don't want to have to do that but I also would like to know that people are reading my stories. So please review. Thanks Panny03


	14. Chapter 14 Keeping Score

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

**Later that Day**

"So Jennifer are you staying for dinner or are you going home to have sex with your fiancé?" Allison said as her and Jennifer walked inside Allison's house.

"She's staying for dinner," Justin said from inside the kitchen.

"We ordered pizza," Jeff said sheepishly.

"We were hungry and didn't want to wait, but we left you two three slices a piece," Justin said smirking.

Allison smirked right back, "Actually I made up lasagna before Jennifer and I left to go shopping so I'm just going to pop that in the oven for her and I and you two can have the rest of the pizza."

_Score Allison 2 Justin 1. This is turning out to be more entertaining then I originally thought it would be._ Jennifer thought as tried not to laugh at the two boys' faces. Justin looked like he could kill and Jeff's face was turning red from holding his breath to stop himself from laughing.

"Well that was nice of you to leave me a note, _honey_," Justin said sarcastically.

"I did, _sweetheart, _I left if on the table," Allison said walking to the table and moving a couple of empty pizza boxes and tossing a note at Justin. "Justin you had better hit the gym, with all this pizza you ate your going to get fatter."

Justin looked pissed but before he could say anything Allison's beeper went off. She looked at it and smiled.

"Who is it?" Justin asked.

"That's none of your business," Allison said sweetly.

"Well who's up for a game of Euchre until the lasagna is done?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer is my partner," Jeff said.

"Fine," Allison said through gritted teeth.

"Good, now let's play," Jennifer said as she tossed the empty pizza boxes in the corner and Allison grabbed a deck of cars.

Half an hour later, "You dumb ass, what the hell were you thinking, because of you we lost," Allison lost her temper on Justin who, according to her just made them loose the game.

"It wasn't my fault I figured you were good for at least one trick," Justin said right back and then added, "Why else would I have married you?"

"You ass you can sleep on the couch tonight," Allison said and she turned to Jennifer and Jeff, "I'm going to bed, I have a headache help you self to the lasagna. It should be done in about half and hour."

Allison walked into the bedroom, turned around locked the door, and headed towards the bathroom where she turned on bath water. After the water was ran she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Mom, how are you?"

**Meanwhile**

Jeff looked at Justin and said, "You really shouldn't have said that man."

"Why not? Now the score is, tied 2 to 2," Justin said shrugging his shoulders. _I miss Pan; if she was here we never would have lost. Although, Allison does sort of remind me of Pan. Well except for the conceded bitch part and she's defiantly better looking. I got it bad. I'll call her tomorrow and see how her detective training camp is going._

"You're actually keeping score? You are impossible," Jennifer said as she checked the lasagna and took it out of the oven. Grabbing a plate she took a portion for herself.

"Hey you don't have to live with her," Justin said.

"She's my twin, I think I've lived with her, there genius," Jennifer said eating.

"She does have a point man," Jeff said taking Jennifer's side.

Justin glared and said, "I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

"I am but she's also my fiancée, so if I ever want to get any ever again I need to take her side once in awhile," Jeff said and got smacked by Jennifer.

Half an hour later Jennifer put the rest of the lasagna away and put the cleaned up. Turning to Jeff she said, "We should get going, I have a long day at work tomorrow."

"Alright, Justin, see you later," Jeff said as they walked towards the door.

After closing the door behind Jeff and Jennifer, Justin made his way back to the master bedroom only to find the door locked. "Allison, come on open up."

"Nope, I told you, that you could sleep on the couch tonight because of you comment and I meant it," Allison replied through the door.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I was only joking Alli honey, baby, I really didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't, now I suggest you stop whining and go to the couch because we have to be up at 1 am in order to make it look like we are going our on a job."

"Please let me in," Justin whined.

"One condition," Allison smirked. She had an idea.

"Fine anything," Justin said exasperatedly.

"You make breakfast and take me to a fancy restaurant for dinner tomorrow night," Allison said with smugness.

"Fine deal, now open the door," Justin said.

Allison opened the door and Justin walked in. Allison walked back towards the bed and threw two pillows on the floor and a throw blanket and said, "You can sleep there tonight."

Justin looked shocked and said, "I am not sleeping on the floor."

"Well then you can go to the couch because you are not sleeping on this bed with me."  
"That really offended you?"  
"Yes it did, it was disrespectful," Allison said getting comfortable.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be disrespectful, it was just meant to be a joke."

"Sure, whatever, now just go to sleep."

"Not whatever I really didn't mean to offend you, piss you off yes, but offend you no," Justin said.

"Justin just go to bed, I'm tired and have to be up here in a few hours and I really don't want to argue with you right now," Allison sighed and closed her eyes.

Justin started to argue back but decided against it and laid on the floor and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

"They should be coming out soon, and if they are as good as I here they are they will know they are being watched," A man said as he watched Allison and Justin's house from a distance.

"That's what the boss' said, do now let's wait and see," The other man said.

**Back at the House**

At 1 am the alarm went off only to be blasted to pieces by Justin. Allison heard the crash and bolted up in bed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

The made Justin jump up and take a fighting stance and say, "Go away."

"That would scare any burglar away. I mean I'm having a hard time not shaking from fear," Allison said sarcastically as she threw a pillow at the half awake Justin. "Please put your mask back on."

Throwing the pillow back at her Justin said, "Shut up as if you're any better to look at."

"At least I won't scare away little children just by looking at them. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get ready so we can go get the job we need to get done, done," Allison said as she grabbed the clothes she needed and headed for the bathroom. After closing the door and locking it, she got dressed. Justin did the same.

Meeting in the kitchen Allison said, "Ready to go?"

"When you are," Justin said.

"We are going to be followed so we have to lose them as soon as possible so I will drive," Allison said and she grabbed her keys and was out the door before Justin could argue.

**Elsewhere**

"Shit, we lost them how are we going to explain this to the bosses. They are going to kill us."

"Well we might as well head out now since we don't have anything else to do."

**Back with the Agents**

"We lost them," Allison said. "Ready to go to head quarters and check in?"

"Yeah, where did you learn to drive like that?" Justin asked in shock that she was so good at driving at high speeds.

"Like that? Actually a friend of mine taught me too."

"Well they taught you well," Justin said as they made there way to headquarters. They went inside and left a detailed report and then left to return to their house for a few more hours of sleep before beginning the charade again.

There's the next chapter hope you liked it. Next chapter will be with Justin making Allison breakfast. Hummmm, should be funny. Well please review.


	15. Chapter 15 Jokes on You

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story.

Justin and Allison woke up the next morning and Justin said, "Go make breakfast."

Allison quirked and eyebrow and said, "The deal we made was that you make breakfast and take me to a fancy dinner today so you go make breakfast."

Justin grumbled but got up and went to the kitchen. Allison smirked and made her way to the shower not before grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number.

In the kitchen Justin was grinning because he had the perfect breakfast planned.

Allison took her time getting ready because she was in no hurry to get to breakfast. She figured that Justin had something planned so she was already plotting how to get him back.

Justin was just finished making the scrambled eggs and bacon when Allison walked into the kitchen. Flashing her, his most charming smile he said, "Breakfast is served."

Allison smiled and said, "It smells good." They both filled up their plates but Allison watched Justin take a bite before she took a bite too.

_This is spicy; I bet he thought he would make it so spicy I couldn't eat it. What he doesn't know is I like spicy foods,_ Allison thought.

Smirking Justin asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. This is really good."

Justin's face fell and he said, "It's not too spicy for you?"

"No, in fact it could be a bit spicier."

"What, are you kidding?"

"No, why?" Allison asked as she ate.

"The amount of spices I put in those eggs, your mouth she be on fire," Justin said in shock. He only knew one girl who liked her food that spicy and it was Pan. _It's amazing how in some ways she reminds me of Pan. _

_That's only because you're madly in love with Pan, _The annoying voice in his head reminded him.

_Shut up,_ Justin said to the voice.

"What can I say I like my food spicy, besides aren't you eating them too?"

"Yeah but I like spicy food."  
Finishing her food she got up and put her dishes in the sink. Smirking she turned around and said, "I'm driving since you failed to ruin my breakfast."

"I don't think so," Justin said.

"Afraid I might scare you?" Allison challenged.

Not being able to back down from a challenge Justin said, "No; fine you can drive." He then threw her the keys.

Catching the keys without even looking Allison walked out the door.

With wide eyes Justin followed her and said, "How did you do that?"

Shrugging Allison said, "Do what?"

"Catch the keys without looking."

Without missing a beat Allison said, "I have quick reflexes. I've had years of Martial Arts training."

"Really," Justin said surprised. "I had no idea."

"Well you wouldn't my files are classified. There are only three people that know what's in them."

Soon they were at the Institute and Justin said, "That was some pretty good driving."

"Thank," was all Allison said before she disappeared down a corridor.

"Seems like you two are getting on better," A voice said.

"She's still a bitch and I still hate living with her," Justin scowled.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "This way Jeff and I have something to discuss with you."

"Fine."

**MEANWHILE**

"So how was your morning?" Jennifer asked.

"It was good. Justin made me breakfast."

Raising and eyebrow Jennifer asked, "What did he do?"

"Thought he would smart and make my eggs too spicy."

"Backfired I take it," Jennifer said smirking.

"Of course he didn't realize I love spicy food."

"There you two are, I've been looking for you."

"Hey Maddison, how are things?"

"Good, they will be better if you tell me you didn't kill Justin."

"As much as I'd love to say I killed him, I haven't had the opportunity yet," Allison said.

"Alright well we have a few things to discuss. Now into my office both of you."

**Somewhere Else**

"So should we ask them to join, Mar?"

"Yes, I think we should Uub. First thing tomorrow morning."

"Well then let's tell the rest of the gang."

"Alright," Marron said climbing out of bed.

Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to all that have read this and reviews. Please keep the reviews coming. I love feedback.


	16. Chapter 16 A Day at the Office

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

"So who's winning?" Jeff asked as he and Justin made their way to Jason's office.

"As much as I hate to admit it, right now she is by one point as of this morning," Justin said grudgingly.

Raising an eyebrow Jeff said, "What did she do to you this morning spit in your breakfast?"

"It's not what she did exactly; it's more like my plan backfired."

"What did you try to do?"

"Well let's just say I spiced her breakfast."

"Like you do for a certain someone we both know?"

"Yeah, she's the only one who can eat food when I spice it, but anyways she ate it and wasn't even reaching for something to drink."

"What else?"

"She smirked at me and basically told me I should have made it spicier. Can you believe that?"

"Believe what?" Jason asked coming up behind them.

"That Allison outwitted Justin, again," Jeff said.

"As much as I'd love to hear about it, we have stuff to discuss," Jason said as he opened the door and walked inside his office.

**Meanwhile**

"How are things going Allison?" Maddison asked.

"Good, I guess, they would be better if I didn't have to work with Justin," Allison said with a smile.

"Too bad, you're going to have to just get used to it," Maddison said and then turned to Jennifer and said, "How goes your end?"

"Good, we know that they have checked up on Allison and Justin. A few of our people have told us that they have come to them for background information on them."

"Good, I've heard that they checked on your so called hit you did last night, and it's been taken care of so it looks like you actually did kill the guy."

"Good, what's next on the agenda?" Allison asked. "Can I kill Justin yet? Pretty please with sugar on top!"

Maddison sighed and said, "NO, now get out of my office before I have you killed."

Allison smiled and said, "You wouldn't kill me I'm your best agent."

Raising and eyebrow Maddison said, "Don't forget who trained you. I can replace you just as easily as I trained you."

"Alright I'm gone," Allison said and was out the door.

"They are getting along better, I saw it this morning," Jennifer said. "You'll never get them to admit it."

"Close the door Jennifer," Maddison said. Jennifer nodded and closed the door. "I think it's time you know who I am."

"What do you mean?"

Maddison smiled and said, "Who I really am because things are going to be getting more complicated and I think you should know who I really am, but you can't tell anyone not even Allison."

"Ok, I won't tell your secret is safe with me, but do you need to know me?"

"No you don't have to tell me who you are unless you want to," Maddison said and she took of the bracelet she was wearing revealing her true self.

"You?" Jennifer said.

**Meanwhile**

Stepping into Jason's office Allison said, "Justin, it's time to go. Hey Jason. Now, let's go."

"I don't have to listen to you, you are not my boss," Justin said defiantly.

Allison smiled, "Fine don't but I have the keys and you have exactly five minutes before I leave and you have to find another way home."

Allison turned on her heel and left leaving three stunned agents in her wake.

"You had better go Justin or it might compromise your cover," Jason said and Justin left.

Closing the door behind Justin, Jason said, "I think it's time you know who I am when I'm not here."

"Cool, let's see it," Jeff said laughing. "Then I'll tell you who I am."

"Alight here goes," Jason said and took off his watch."

"Hell no, there's no way," Jeff said with astonishment.

Sorry it took so long for an update but I had a lot of things going on and I couldn't think about writing but I hope to have another one soon. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17 Starting to Get Along

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

"So dear what are we going to do today?" Justin asked as he and Allison made their way home.

"Well for starters I am going to find a spot far far away from you," Allison said.

"Oh but honey, I had a whole day planned for us," Justin smirked.

Allison inwardly groaned but put on a smile and said, "I can hardly wait."

"Good, first I thought I would take you to one of my favorite places."

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't want to go to the zoo with you to visit your family," Allison smiled.

"I'm sorry but your brothers and sisters in the monkey pen will have to wait to see you because we aren't going there."

"Touché," Allison grinned. "Well where are we going?"

"That's a surprise but we have to stop by the house for a minute."

"Fine," Allison said.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway Allison hopped out and said, "Coming slow poke?"

Justin laughed as he stepped out of the car and followed her inside. After stepping inside he said, "We aren't alone."

"I know, but we have to act like it," Allison said as she then said louder, "Would you hurry up and get what you need I want my surprise."

Justin grinned, "Go get changed and wear something nice, a dress perhaps."

Allison faltered for a second and then said, "Well then you have to wear a tux."

"Fine," Justin replied and they went to walk upstairs.

"Hold it," A voice called from behind them.

Before the voice could say anything else Allison and Justin had guns drawn and were standing behind them guns held to their heads.

"Well we weren't expecting that," the female said. "We come with a job offer."

Allison said, "We are listening."

"Can you please lower your weapons?" the male asked.

"Not until you tell us what you want," Justin said.

"Fine, we are…" The guy started to say.

"You're Uub and Marron, leaders of the Numbers gang," Allison said impatiently.

Uub and Marron looked surprised and said, "How did you know?"

"We did a background check on you," Justin said nonchalantly. "Like I assume you did on us or we wouldn't be standing here talking."

"Fine your right, now we have a job offer for you," Marron said. "We did our homework on you and found out that you are the best spy and assassin team there is and we want you."

"What do we get out of it?" Allison asked.

"We won't turn you in for killing that Ambassador you killed the other night," Uub said grinning.

"Prove it," Allison said smugly. "We aren't the best for no reason."

"We have you on camera leaving your house an hour before the murder carrying a sniper rifle," Marron said smugly

Justin stated to laugh before saying, "First off even if you got us on camera, you wouldn't have gotten our faces and we will just say we were out of town that day and someone must have tried to break in."

"My husband and I are highly respected and trusted, you won't get anywhere," Allison said. "But it sounds like something my husband and I can talk over and get back with you."

"You tell us now or we will be forces to eliminate you," Uub said.

This made Allison laugh, "Even if we were both crack shots, which we aren't, you would be dead in a second if we chose, so no threat there. Besides if you want the best well you have to let us talk about it. We are a team and we don't make decisions alone."

"We will talk about it and get back with you tomorrow," Justin said. "And next time you think about breaking into our house, don't or you will be sorry."

Marron nodded at Uub who nodded back and said, "Fine we expect your answer by tomorrow."

"Fine, now leave my wife and I have someplace to be," Justin said and he and Allison lowered their weapons and Uub and Marron left.

"You know as much as I hate to admit it, we are a pretty good team," Allison said. "Now let's get ready, I want to know what this surprise is."

_Maybe she isn't so bad._ "Your right we do," Justin said. "Let's go."

Allison walked into her closet and pulled out a dark blue dress. It had a v neck and back and came just above her knees. Justin stepped out of his closet in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black tie.

"You clean up pretty nice," Justin said.

"The same could be said about you, now let's go," Allison said grabbing her purse and heading out the door. _He's not as bad as I thought, but I still miss Trunks._

They made their way to a fancy restaurant and Justin said, "We are here, dear."

"Why thanks, honey, but aren't you going to help me out?"  
"Of course dear," Justin said through gritted teeth as he helped her out of the car.

They had an uneventful dinner which was surprising, but to everyone around them they looked like a normal happily married couple.

On their way home Allison said, "You know they probably bugged the house."

"Doesn't matter I put a scrambler in every room so their bugs will be useless," Justin started laughing.

"That was good thinking," Allison agreed. "I'm going to take a bath then go to bed."

"I'm right behind you," Justin said grinning. _Who would have guessed we would actually get along with each other willingly. Hmmm._

Finally there's an update. Please review. Thank so much.


	18. Chapter 18 Uh oh

Okay here is the story and who is who

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

_I hate living with someone,_" Allison thought as she folded a load of clothes. It had been two months since she and Justin moved in together for their mission and they had learned to get along. Actually they were getting along better than anyone thought they would. They had successfully integrated themselves into the Numbers Gang. They were just waiting for their initiation so they could find out about their plans.

"Al, I'm home," Justin said walking into the house.

"It's about time," Allison said. "The dishwasher needs unloaded and the trash needs taken out and I have to go I just got a call and I have an emergency at the office."

"You're a vet what kind of emergency can you have?" Justin asked as he started to unload the dishwasher.

"There's a dog that's supposed to have puppies in three day but she went into labor today and there are complications so I have to cut them out. Ok well I love you, dinner is in the oven and I will see you as soon as I get home," she said kissing Justin and leaving.

After Allison left and Justin pulled the chicken she baked out of the oven and began eating.

"Come out," Justin said as he took a drink.

"How did you know I was there?" a girl asked coyly.

"I'm just that good," Justin replied.

A blonde haired girl stepped out of the shadows and leaned over him. "So you wife is gone, why don't we have some fun?"

"Because I'm married," Justin said less than amused.

"Come on she'll never know," the girl said seductively.

"Trixie, I said forget it, now if there isn't anything else would you please get out of my house. I would hate to have to kill you, Marron and Uub would frown on that."

"Fine," she said irritably. "Your loss, and Marron and Uub wanted me to give you this."

She handed him a piece of paper. "It has yours and your wife's initiation on it. You're supposed to take that guy and his wife out tonight. That is if your wife can pry herself away from those puppies long enough to do it."

"Don't worry about it, we'll both be there. Tell Marron and Uub to consider it done!" Justin said.

_Stupid slut_! Justin thought as he made his way to his closet to contact Jason and have him set everything up to make it look as if they had done the hit.

Three hours later Allison walked in the door, "I'm back sorry it took so long."

"We have initiation tonight," Justin said as he greeted Allison with a kiss.

"Really," she asked. "Where? What? Who? When?"  
He handed her the piece of paper and she said, "Well let's get going or we will be late."

They dressed in all black and left to take out the governor and his wife. When they got there they set up and took their shots. Everything went off without a problem until they went to leave and someone took a shot at Allison. Luckily Justin saw it in time and it just grazed her arm and somehow bumped her head. Justin grabbed her and carried her to their house.

"You saved me," she said as he put her in their bed.

"Of course I didn't want the boss to kill me," he said jokingly.

"Thank you," Allison said seriously.

Justin looked at her and said, "Anytime."

Then they both did something they never thought they would. They kissed. Then as Justin was about to break it Allison pulled him closer, so close that he was practically on top of him. Pretty soon clothes were off and Justin was kissing his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts giving each one the same amount of attention. Allison moaned and arched towards him. He continued kissing down her body only pausing to dip his tongue into her belly button a couple times before ending by kissing her clit. She moaned louder and he started to suck as he pushed his finger in and out of her. Pretty soon he was bring her over the edge and she came screaming.

He went to leave when she pulled him into another kiss. "Please don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"Yes, don't stop."

Justin kissed her and positioned himself and entered her. She moaned and soon was meeting his thrusts. He was trying to hold himself back so he didn't hurt her but when he reached his climax his thrust one final time and before he know what was happening he sank his teeth into Allison neck and he was sure she felt her do the same.

There's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. So thanks to everyone who read this and please review the next chapter should be up soon I hope.


	19. Chapter 19 The Morning After REVISED

Okay here is the story and who is who

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

_Wow, that was a weird dream_. Allison thought as she woke up. Then she looked down and noticed she was naked. Her hand instantly flew to her neck where she felt bite marks. She started to get sick and then she looked at Justin's neck and saw that he had them to. She flew out of bed and into the bathroom and started to throw up. After she was done she leaned against the wall and started to cry. _How could I have been so stupid? What have I done? I took a mate and it wasn't Trunks, the man I love. Worse, I transferred my instincts to him and he bit me. Now I am bonded to him and him to me. I need Bra, but first I have to get out of here before Justin sees me. _

Justin felt the bed shift and he slowly opened his eyes. The events of the night came flooding back to him. _Shit. I didn't mean to sleep with her._ He thought and then rubbed his neck where he felt teeth marks. _Ok I just made a bad situation worse. I bit her which made her my mate and I transferred my instincts to her and she bit me back. I have to fix this somehow. I have to find my father he will know what to do. _

His pager went off so he looked at it. It was Jason he wanted to see him immediately. Thank goodness he wouldn't have to see Allison yet this morning. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah just getting ready to shower I'm supposed to meet Jennifer today," Allison said doing her best to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Alright, Jason needs me so I am going to see him. If you need me just give me a call," Justin said.

"Alright have a good day," Allison said.

"You too," Justin said before leaving.

Getting dressed as quickly as she could she rushed out of the house and to the hospital where she parked Allison's car and turned back into Pan.

Pan dialed Bra's number and her voicemail picked up so she hung up. She uncapsuled her car and flew to the DA's office where she found out that she was at home. So she went to the apartment. She busted through the door and yelled, "Bra I need you right now."

Bra came out of her bedroom and said, "What's up Pan, I thought you were in school."

"I got the day off, now can we talk please. Without Uncle Goten here."

"Yeah," Bra said and she told Goten goodbye and said, "What's going on Pan."

"I, umm J and I had sex last night."

"WHAT!"

"Well we went to do our job. Someone shot at us and J managed to push me out of the way so it just grazed my arm and I hit my head and got knocked out. He saved me. Well when we got back to the house he put me into bed and I don't know why but we kissed. Well it kinda got out of hand and one thing led to another and we had sex."

"It's just sex Pan, at least you didn't bite him and vice versa. Now that would be disaster," Bra said with a chuckle and then saw Pan's ghostly white face. "You didn't"

Pan lifted her hair and showed her the teeth mark, "Somehow when I bit him my instincts transferred to him. What do I do Bra?"

Pan started to cry and Bra held her close. "I don't know Pan, but I know who will. We have to talk to my dad."

"We can't Bra, I was A when this happened so it will blow everything," she said crying even harder.

"I will ask my dad later ok?"

"Okay," Pan said still crying. Bra led her to her room and made her lie down.

Once Pan was calm enough to talk Bra asked, "I hate to be the bringer of reality but you do realize you're going to have to go back to your house right?"

Pan glared and said, "Way to remind me I have to go back to living with him."

Bra smiled, "Well I'm happy to help."  
"Oh bite me Bra," Pan said.

"No thanks," Bra replied. "You better be getting back to the mission."  
Pan groaned but she knew Bra was right, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'll let you know what I find out," Bra said as Pan got up to leave.  
"Thank you," she replied before walking out the door.

Meanwhile Trunks had made his way to see his father. Walking into his father's office he said, "Where's Vegeta?"

The girl behind the desk went all googly eyed and Trunks said, "Forget it I will find him myself."

"He's out for lunch Trunks," Goten said from behind. "What's up?"  
"We need to go to my office," Trunks said.

"Alright," Goten said and followed him out. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Justin and Allison had sex last night and Justin being the stupid moron he is bit her."  
"WHAT!"

"Don't lecture me. That's not what I need right now," Trunks said. "I need you to try and help me fix this mess."

"Well dude, I'm not sure if there is a way to fix it, but we will do everything we can to make it right."

"Oh this is so screwed up," Trunks sighed and his pager when off again. _Oh shit I forgot Jason wanted to see me._

"Who's that?" Goten asked.

"Jason, he paged me this morning and I forgot."  
"I know you're gonna hate to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyways. Until we figure something out you are going to have to go about your day like nothing happened. This means you have to act as if you and A just had sex nothing else."

"Your right I didn't want to hear that, but it's the truth. Guess I should go see what Jason wants."

"Want me to go with you?" Goten asked.

"No, he only paged me which means I'm probably in some other kind of trouble."

Goten shook his head as he watched his best friend leave with his head down. He had never seen Trunks so down before and he knew he had to work doubly hard to figure out a way to beat the claiming. Otherwise he would have two very depressed Sayain's on his hands and he couldn't stand to see his best friend and niece that way.

**AT THE INSTITUTE**

Justin walked into Jason's office and said, "You wanted to see me boss man?"

"What happened last night? I hear you and Allison got shot at," Jason said from the other side of his desk.

"Honestly I don't know we did the job we were supposed to and on our way out a single shot was fired."

"Are you and Allison alright?"

"We are fine. It missed me but it grazed her arm and she bumped her head. Nothing life threatening; she was showering and getting ready to spend the day with her sister when I left her."

"Good. We are going to look into the incident and I will let you know what I find out," Jason said. "Now you better get back home and wait for the Marron or Uub to contact you."

"Yes, sir," Justin replied and got up to leave.

"You're not going to argue with me about getting away from Allison soon?"

"Nah, too tired to do it today," Justin said putting on a fake grin. "I'll get you back twice next time I see you."

"Get out of here and home to your wife."

As he was closing the door Justin added, "Yes chief."

OK I've decided to add a couple chapters in before the identities are revealed. Let me know what you think.

Thanks Panny03


	20. Chapter 20 The Afternoon After

Okay here is the story and who is who

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

On her way back to the mission house Pan had turned back into Allison. Once inside she made herself stay busy. She had decided she would act as if nothing happened. After all they were both adult and they could get past it and pretending it didn't happen was perfect. When she had gotten home she hadn't bothered to change her clothes. So she stood at the kitchen counter chopping up vegetables and other ingredients for homemade spaghetti sauce, wearing a semi-short jean skirt and an orange v-neck halter top. She was so wrapped up in preparing dinner the she didn't hear Justin come in.

When Justin walked into the house he saw his "wife" preparing dinner in a skirt and he decided to watch her a few minutes since she didn't seem to be aware he was there. As he watched he noticed she moved with fluid grace and that skirt she was wearing really made her ass look good. Justin shook his head to clear that last thought but instantly his eyes started traveling up an down her body only to come to a rest a her perfectly accented ass and soon he felt blood rushing down to a certain body part that had gotten him into some trouble recently. He decided to make himself known and walked up behind her putting a hand on her hip and whispering in her ear, "Looks good, honey."

Startled but his sudden appearance she jumped a little before saying, "Thanks, it's a recipe my mother taught me." Allison looked out the window and added, "We are being watched."

"I wasn't talking about the food, I was talking about the cook," Justin said as he stepped completely against her to show her what he meant. Not a rational thing on his part but he but he didn't care because his Sayain side recognized her as his mate and he wanted her. "Why don't we give them a show then," he said kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear as he ran his hands from the her shoulders down her body and grabbing her ass before slowing pulling her skirt up to her waist. Then he lightly ran his fingers along her inner thighs and underwear line.

So much for pretending it didn't happen, but she would be lying if she wasn't enjoying it. In fact his erection pressing into her back and his lips on her neck and his fingers were really turning her on and she couldn't stop herself from saying or rather moaning out, "Yes, oh yes."

Those were the only words he needed to hear and he turned her around and crushed his lips to hers quickly forcing his tongue into her mouth before she could change her mind. Soon hands where roaming and Allison was trying to unbutton Justin's shirt with some difficulty; finally she just ripped it open spraying buttons everywhere.

"Impatient much?" Justin asked as he pulled her top over her head and rubbed his hand over her bra covered breasts.

"Less talk," she said as she lean to swirl her tongue around his nipples before lightly biting them as she undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down taking his rock hard erection into her delicate hand. "You're so hard and big and you feel so good."

Those words pushed Justin over the thin edge he was walking and he spun her around, ripped her panties off and roughly entered her from behind. He didn't even give her time adjust to him as he pounded into her.

Allison reached around and dug her nails into his butt cheek as she screamed, "Yes, Justin, yes; right there; harder, faster, that's it."

"Allison you're so tight," Justin moaned. "You feel so good."

Allison screamed his name a couple times before she came and then Justin said, "This time baby, I'm cumming with you."

If possible Justin picked up the pace and soon they were both screaming the others name as they came over the edge. Justin stayed inside her as he put his arms around her and said a single word, "Amazing."

After a few minutes of catching their breath Allison said, "That was an understatement, but did you have to rip my panties?"

Justin laughed, "You ripped the buttons of my shirt."

"They were in my way and didn't' want to cooperate with me," she said smiling and wonder what a second round would be like. She had to get away from him because when she was around him she couldn't think straight.

"Well your panties were in my way too," Justin said and he was debating on whether or not to suggest a second round when he remembered they had company outside. "Do we have any whip cream?"

Allison looked at him quizzically and he smirked, "For later."

She felt a burning in her stomach as she felt heat rush to her nether regions and she felt Justin start to get hard inside her. "As much as I hate to say this, and right now it's killing me say it, we really should put some clothes on so we can find out what our audience wants.

Justin pumped a couple times before asking, "You sure you don't want another go?"

Allison moaned and she was about to say something when she felt herself being spun around and pounded into a steady pace. She pulled Justin's head and shoulder close to her as he continued to make her moan and pound into her. Soon he was bringing her over the edge a couple times before joining her.

Justin smirked after they caught their breath again and said, "Now we can get dressed."

Allison just shook her head and kissed him before saying, "Well I have to go put new panties on so I'll be back in a few minutes.

"Yeah you better cuz the idea of you not wearing any is already making want a third round."

"Put your pants on Justin," Allison said as she disappeared up the stairs.

_What the hell was I thinking that shouldn't have happened again, but I couldn't control myself. I just wanted her so bad as soon as I saw her. This isn't going to be a good think, I'm going to have to figure out how to break this bond and fast because I know I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of her. _Justin and Allison were both thinking at the same time.

Ok there's the new chapter 20. I wanted to through a few more twists into it, is why I'm doing some tweaking. Let me know what you think. Thanks for everything, you guys are great.


	21. Chapter 21 We are Being Watched

Okay here is the story and who is who.

Jennifer Mason is Bra's under cover name

Allison Mason is Pan's under cover name (For awhile it will be Allison Roads.)

Jeff Smith is Goten's under cover name

Justin Roads is Trunks' under cover name

When they are under cover I will refer to them by these names. Okay I will shut up now and get on with the story

"Why are we spying on them again, Lori?"

"Because I don't believe they are who they say they are, Trixie," Lori said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe they are really a spy and an assassin. In fact I don't even believe they are really married."

"You know if Marron and Uub find out about this we are in trouble," Trixie said.

"Not as much trouble if they found out about the shot you took at her last night," Lori shrugged.

"Just trying to eliminate the competition," Trixie replied. "Can't be faulted for that."

"Whatever, now shut up and watch," Lori said and they went back to watching. "What is he doing? He's just standing there watching her."

"Ummm I don't think we should be watching," Trixie said as she noticed Justin walking up to Allison and putting his lips on her neck then spinning her around and removing her top. Soon the two observers heard Allison screams of pleasure. "Still think they aren't married?"

"I guess I was wrong about them," Lori said.

"So when should we go tell them that the bosses want to see them?"

"I'd say now, but looks like they are about to start round two," Lori replied.

"I really need to get rid of her," Trixie said referring to Allison.

Several minutes later they saw Allison leave the kitchen and soon they heard, "My wife and I are done for now so you can quit watching and come in."

"Wow they saw us," Trixie said.

"Just act natural," Lori said as the two made their way into the house.

Once they were inside Justin asked, "So did you enjoy what you saw?"

Lori blushed but Trixie said, "I'd have preferred to experience it."

"I bet, but guess what I'm happily married so guess you will just have to settle for watching. So if our interested later I'm pretty sure Al and I are gonna use some whip cream and strawberries or maybe chocolate syrup."

Trixie sauntered up and ran her hand up and down Justin's still bare arm; he hadn't bothered to put a shirt one, "I bet you I can show you a lot more ways to use those than your wife."

"I'm not interested, I'm very married," Justin said raising his finger revealing his wedding ring.

"Come on, one time I'm sure you won't be disappointed and your wife will never know."

Then next thing they knew they heard a gun being cocked and pressed against Trixie's head. With anger blazing in her eyes and voice Allison said, "Take your filthy whoring hands off my husband or I'm going to pull this trigger faster than you can blink."

Trixie instantly moved her hand and said, "I was just playing."

"Sure you were," Allison said, refusing to remove the gun. "If you ever again think about touching my husband or looking at him in a way I don't like, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Justin walked up behind Allison and but his hand on the shoulder of her gun arm and ran it down to her wrist where he carefully pushed her arm down so the gun was pointing at the floor. "Its ok baby, calm down. As much as I'd love to see you kill her, it would be hard to explain and it would jeopardize every thing we've worked so hard for. Besides do you really want to clean up the mess it would make?"

Allison heard him but everything was all so cloudy. When she came down the stairs she saw Trixie touching Justin and she saw red. Rationally she new it was the newly forming bond between them causing this but she couldn't fight it and she grabbed her gun and went out the window taking great satisfaction when she pushed the gun to the little blonde bimbo's head. Taking a deep breath Allison turned to face Justin and smiled, "Your right, I clean up enough of your messes."

Justin smiled at her and said, "You love me and you know it."

"Your right I do," She replied leaning up to kiss him.

"Not to interrupt your hallmark moment but we came to tell you that Marron and Uub would like to see you," Lori said since Trixie was still a little shaken by having a gun to her head.

"Tell them they are going to have to wait until tomorrow," Justin said.

"They said now," Lori replied.

"Well first off we are not at their beckon call, and you can tell them I said that and second some one to a shot at us last night and my wife was hit; and I want to spend some time with her, make sure she's alright."  
"By the way you two were going at it a little bit ago, I'd say she's fine," Trixie said spitefully.

"Well that's really none of your business now is it whore?" Allison said.

"Run along and let my wife and I alone," Justin said before things could get out of hand. "Tell Marron and Uub to come over sometime after 1 tomorrow afternoon."

"They aren't going to be happy about that," Lori said.

"I don't care," Justin said. "They contracted us indefinably but that doesn't mean we are their lackies like you are. Now please leave my house."

Lori and Trixie didn't argue they just turned and left. Justin then turned to Allison and said, "Babe, I didn't know you cared so much."

Allison noticed the smirk and said, "I don't, just thought I'd put on a good show." She then turned on her heel and walked upstairs. She had to get away; the whole episode had rattled her once she calmed down. She knew she would have killed that girl for touching Justin, and that scared her. She was supposed to be in love with someone else and here she was threatening to kill someone just because they touched her undercover husband. She lay down on her bed and just tried to collect her thoughts. She was going to decide what she was going to do about this whole bond thing with Justin. What if there was no way out of it, and she ended up stuck in this messed up relationship? Well she guessed she would just have to cross that bridge when it arrived.

Meanwhile Justin was in the kitchen thinking the same things except he was also arguing with himself. On one hand he felt like he was betraying the person he loved on the outside world, but on the other hand he was really starting to enjoy Allison's company and he actually like spending time with her. What if he couldn't find away out of this bond then what was he going to do? Could he handle being bonded to someone he didn't actually consciously choose? He guessed he would just cross that bridge when he got there. As he was having this debate with himself he opened the fridge to find something to eat and saw sitting side by side, a can of whipped cream and caramel syrup. His sayain side started to emerge and he did his best to fight it because things were already bad enough without a repeat of a few minutes ago; not that he didn't enjoy it. Barely holding his saying half in check, Justin shut the door and reached for his cell phone.

"Hey Jeff," Justin said. "It's me, did you find anything out?"

"Considering I just started looking this morning?" Jeff retorted.

"Well you are a lawyer."

"Your point?"

"Isn't it your job to do research?"

"Screw you," Jeff said then added, "Or maybe you should screw your wife some more."

"Go to hell Jeff," Justin said angrily.

"I was just messing, but I did find something out."

"What did you find out?"

Upstairs Allison was lying across the bed when her cell phone rang.

"What's up sis?" She answered.

"I have some good news Mrs. Roads."

"Bite me," Allison replied.

"I would but Justin beat me to it," Jennifer taunted.

"Jen," Allison growled.

"Oh fine, I get it you can't take a joke," Jennifer laughed. "I found out that's there is a chance to break this bond."

Allison sat up and she felt hope and disappointment at the same time as she said, "And?"

"What I found out is within the first year of a new bond if you find someone you are more drawn towards you can try one time to make a bond with them and if that bond is stronger than the other, it over rides, so to speak, the first one."

"No side effects?"

"None that I can find, but if you do try the second bond and it turns out that it isn't stronger, you will become sick with guilt for a couple weeks and you will slow the progression of your bond with the first person."

"Do you think I can break it?"

"I'd say there is a strong possibility that you will be able to since the two people are you know what's and they have known each other for years and they already have a solid friendship in place."

"Thanks Jen, you're the greatest," Allison said.

"No problem," she replied. "Well I gotta go Jeff is waiting for me at the office."

Once Allison hung up the phone she started to process all that Jennifer said and she wondered why she didn't feel more excited about the fact that the bond could be broke. On one hand it meant she had a chance to try to bond with the person she always wished, on the other hand she was starting to enjoy her time with Justin. He wasn't as bad as she thought. Well since the bond could be broken maybe she could just enjoy her time with Justin and have a little fun.

Meanwhile downstairs Justin was having a similar conversation with Jeff.

"So you're saying I have a chance at beating it?" Justin asked.

"Yup, now I have to go meet with Jennifer," Jeff replied and hung his end of the phone.

Justin smiled but at the same time felt a little empty but he shook off that feeling. Then he got an idea, since the bond could be broken, there was no reason he shouldn't have some fun with Allison. Which gave him an idea, grinning he grabbed the whipped cream can and caramel syrup and walked up to his and Allison's room. When he reached the door way he saw Allison lying on the bed naked pleasuring herself, he smirked. Quietly he set the whipped cream and syrup down and crawled over to her where he replaced her hand with his mouth.

After bring her over the edge he picked up the whipped cream and syrup and said huskily, "I can't wait to lick this off your delicious body."

A couple hours later, "You know we are all sticky now."

Pulling her close and tucking her against his body Justin said, "I know we can shower in the morning. Right now I just want to go to sleep."

Yawning as she snuggled into him she replied, "No arguments here."

Almost as soon as she said it they were both asleep.

Well another chapter done and I'll be starting on the next chapter as soon as I finish the next chapter in Love Is Blind. So please let me know what you think.


End file.
